Dimensional travel
by Hunterofgods
Summary: Being kidnapped by a interdimensional villain wasn't on his to-do list, or was being chased by a group of superhero that look like some of my teammates. So not feeling the aster. New Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first fanfiction so hold with me. Once I got the hang of it I will improve the Spelling, and etc. I will try to get the characters as close as possible to the real thing but it's Mainly OOC.**

**Some important notes,**

**There's a Slade in the Young Justice universe (I learned this from a Young Justice Invasion Preview on YouTube.)**

**This is after the 16 hours stuff, but everyone still thinks Aqualad is a traitor and Artemis is dead.**

**In the Teen Titans Universe, It's after Season 5's episode 'Things Change'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V.

I was in the Justice League cave working on a case about a new villain that's in Gotham. The Villain has reports of murdering some Wanna-be mobsters and even breaking some big time villains out of prison.

I sighed inwardly. I was Getting nowhere on the case. Pretty much nobody has seen this new villain, just a few that are too scared to say anything. Just whimpering and shaking when asked.

"Nightwing", said a gruff voice behind me.

"Batman", I said sighing. I was tired from the endless hours of searching and last night's patrol limited my sleep to about an hour.

"We are to be meeting some Justice Leaguers and some of your team members in front of the Zeta Tube in the Hall of Justice." He said without hesitation.

Before I could ask who, When or even why were are meeting, I hear the buzz of the Zeta Tube and "Batman B-01"

'Great'

* * *

I was heading to my location, finally figuring out that Batman meant at 11:00 at night, Curious as to wonder why we were meeting.

'Maybe to discuss about the mystery threat. I mean how do we know if this "man" is even human.'

Finally reaching the zeta tube, I disappear into the shadows not taking any chances. I look over there is two people that I didn't expect.

"WonderGirl, Superboy? What are you doing here?" I ask feeling something isn't right.

Both Superboy and WonderGirl jumped at my voice.'Who knew you can sneak up on someone with super hearing', I think.

WonderGirl recovered first, "I was sent here by WonderWoman. She said we're meeting some people but I didn't expect you or SuperBoy."

Superboy and I nodded.

"Then why are we here?" Superboy said.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on high alert. Careful not to open my eyes, I try to figure out where I am.

I try to lift my arms but realize that I couldn't. I was straped on to a table without my utility belt. that's when I realized, I had my gloves. making sure to do small movements I set to work. Taking the small lock picker out i easily got my right hand out.

I was working on my left when I heard people talking.

"he should be waking up."

"Then get on with the plan."

I finally got my left hand out when i heard the voices getting closer.

"Ready to proced." One of the people said.

"Then do it" said a silky voice on a radio

That's when I made my move. opening my eyes and knocking the person out I look for an escape.

Then I see Superboy. He was also knocked out and tied up like I was.

I undo his bonds then try tobwake him up.

"Superboy!" I yelled.

He jumped up now weary.

"We gotta go!"

He jumps up to follow me finally figuring out what has happened.

We run in to a abandon hall way. It was painted all black with white marble flooring. It had many cameras that I saw right away. Who knew how many hidden ones there were.

We ran to find a way out. Finally we come to a locked door. When a figure clad in blue and red runs in to me.

Superboy koncks down the door finding nothing but my utility belt.

" Nightwing!" he yells as he throws it to me

'Either my luck has changed, or are Kidnapper is to cofident.' I think.

I catch the belt and take out my Eskrima sticks. I hit the manthen set a bomb on him seperating us.

I look and see Superman lying on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, Another thing, my space button on my computer doesn't seem to work so some words may be bunched up.**

**Last thing Raven does know Romani, She says so in Trouble in Tokyo when she asks the guy for anything in English, Spanish, etc. And gets the donkey gum. Sorry about the whole Dr. Lights name getting erased I didn't realize till it was uploaded.**

**Thanks! **

Nobody's P.O.V

In a dark room, a Radio was blaring at a man hiding in the shadows. You couldn't see the man at all except his hand that hold a hand gun.

"They are escaping!"

"How did they escape" said the man with the gun. His voice betraying no emotion.

"….. Nightwing was able to lock pick the cuffs we used to hold him and Superboy."

"You used hand cuffs on Superman's clone and Batman's Protégé." said the figure getting madder by the second.

"…. Yes."

"You better get those two back in cages, or else."

*Gulp* "I sent Superman on it."

"Good, now let me do my job."

"Yes, sir"

"One last thing."

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't let anyone see them."

"Got it, sir."

The man turns off his radio getting ready to shoot.

"Last time I hire people to do stuff", he mumbles to himself pulling the trigger.

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V

When he saw Superman lying there he didn't know how to think. Yet dodge when he came back.

"Oomph" I said. Now in the room that held my utility belt.

Now finally out of my daze, I see Superboy fighting Superman.

He wasn't doing any good so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Superboy, run" I said throwing a explosive pelts at Superman to distract him long enough for Superboy to get the picture.

Superboy looks at me funny then realizes what I'm going to do, and takes off to find a exit.

I look over to see Superman getting ready for another attack.

That's when I open the box of kryptonite that I kept in my pocket after the New Year's incident.

I know keeping Kryptonite in my utility belt was dangerous so I put it in a box that if opened by force rather than entering the six digit code it would disintegrate the small amount of kryptonite there.

So I take out the small box and enter in the code (of course I had to dodge a Mind controlled Superman here and there) and open it up.

At first nothing happens, and then Superman starts to get slower and slower till I knock him unconscious with a presser point.

I sigh, the sleepless night was not doing me any favors.

"Nightwing!" said Superboy peering from behind a corner outside of the room.

"I found an exit." He said.

"Okay, let's take Superman and …. Where's Superman?" I said wonder how an unconscious man disappears, even if he is the man of steel.

That's when alarms start blaring.

"We got to go." Superboy says. Trying to look serious, but I could tell he wanted to look as much as I do.

"Okay, let's go" I said running towards him.

He nods and disappears around the corner.

I follow him to his "exit".

'Looks more like he made an exit', I thought ducking under a piece of cement hanging by a cable.

We run and hid in an ally.

That's when I look around to find something I didn't expect.

* * *

Beast Boy's P.O.V

Everything was normal for once, no Brotherhood of evil, no End of the world problem (we hope), no conversations as to Terra's disappear then reappears without her memories problem. Just normal day fighting with Cyborg.

"Dude! How can you eat that!?" I say in disbelief.

"Because it's delicious!"

"How is eating a living creature delicious!"

"I'll show you, now give me the frying pan!"

"No way can Iet your bacon touch the same thing my tofu will be on! That's cannibalism!"

"It will be cannibalism if you're a pig! But you're Human!"

"Oh, really well…"

"You two be Quiet!" said Raven usually violet eyes blink black.

"Raven, tell Cyborg to lay off!" I say. Knowing that if I get Raven on my side Cyborg would lay off.

"Not till I get my frying pan."

Raven, now angry, uses her black magic to knock the frying pan from me and throws it the window with a "Clang, Clang, Bonk!"

"Raven!" I say dumbstruck on what she did.

"Have cereal for once." she says her voice now monotone again.

I was about to go off on her, when the alarms start ringing.

"Trouble!" Yells Robin as he enters the room to check the monitor.

"It's Control Freak, and ."

"They're working together?" says Cyborg.

"That's for us to find out. Titans, GO!"

We were fighting Control Freak and , me turning into a hawk and ripping 's suit, Robin beating control freak with Starfire trying to get his remote, Raven seeing Bystanders and saving them from beams of light or a TV come to life.

We were winning till something happened.

Control Freak laughs, "Time for a upgrade." He says laughing

Control freak's usual outfit was replaced by a yellow Avatar suit that was giving off electricity.

"Who's in control now" He laughs.

"Wow, when can he do that" I say voicing my Worry.

"Just now" says Cyborg stating the obvious.

"Hey!" I hear in the background.

"That's my new improved suit! Where did you get it?" I realize it's a tied up , courtesy of Cyborg.

"Stole it." says Control Freak now gloating.

That's when everything got weird.

Control Freak that was standing up was now down on his feet with a confused look on his face.

"What the…?"

Then his suit deactivated and exploded leaving a dazed Control Freak.

"What happened to my suit?! It just exploded!"

I was so confused I didn't hear Robin's comment.

That's when I see a shadow move in the ally.

"Beast Boy! Are You coming." I hear Cyborg say.

I jump not realizing that Cyborg was behind me.

"Yes, be right there."

I look at the ally again but whoever was there is gone.

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V

I had just got done Hacking that guy suit ('Control Freak' as he called himself, over and over again.) turning off my holo computer when I realized the Green kid spot me turning my computer of.

"Crap" I say under my breath.

Then the Cyborg looking guy yells something distracting the kid.

I shoot my grappling hook and went to meet Superboy at the abandoned warehouse we set up camp at.

I started thinking of what just happened in the last two hours.

"_Superboy look" I said, staring at two guys._

"_Who's that?" He said looking at what I meant. _

_What I see are two guys, one in a suit of black with a light bulb in the middle of his chest, and a helmet that covers his forehead and has a silver metal Mo-hawk across his head. On his wrist is a silver glove with black accents and a orange, gold ball in the middle of his hand. He also had silver and black striped boots that reached right below his ankle._

"_I am !" He screams. _

_Me and Superboy exchange an amused smile._

_But I shut out to look at the other guy. He had orange greasy long hair that reached to his back. He also had side burns and a long brown trench coat. He was waving around a remote that was sleek black that has a silver skull on the end._

"_And I am Control Freak, Master of all Technology!"_

_I grin at that. 'Maybe he has internet connection.'_

"_Superboy, find us a hide out to stay the night. I'm going to hack that guys remote."_

"_I'll go to that abandoned warehouse by the peer, It's by where we were held."_

"_Meet you there."_

I sighed, it is going to be an eventful day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, Sorry I haven't updated I was on a trip for hockey. I don't know why but Dr Light's name won't show on the last update so sorry. I forgot to tell you that I don't care about flames, they will just help me get better.**

**One thing,**

**In Teen Titans Universe, Nobody but Batman knows Robins I.D.**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Teen Titans, or Young Justice? Didn't think so**

* * *

Beast Boy's P.O.V

He didn't know what to think of the shadow. Scared, no. Terrified, maybe. Suspicious, out, oh yeah. But from all his emotions he decide denial was his best chose.

"Beast Boy". Said a voice from behind. "You okay?"

I turned around to see Robin with a serious yet concerned face. I would have like to confess my feelings about the strange shadow.

how it gave me a feeling that meant trouble.

"Ya, I'm okay." I say trying to mask my emotions from the boy wonder.I really didn't need my leader to think I'm crazy.

"You seem a little off, what were staring at in that ally?" He says.

"I Just saw something, but it's gone now." I say

"Remeber, we are here for you. You don't have to keep stuff to yourself, trust me I know."

"Thanks, Robin." I say then sigh. that's when realize what Cyborg was order over at the table.

"A meat lover's pizza, with extra meat!"

"Dude! No meat! I'll say this again, I've been most of those animals!"

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V

I arrive at the warehouse. Scouting out possible cameras in the place, or trackers on us. I find nothing. So decide to look around. That's when I see the giant T shaped building. That's when I realize that this place is by where Happy Harbor is, but how did we not see this tower from the Mountain's beach.

I hear a creak and turn around to see Superboy.

"Should we go to them for help?" His monotone voice showing reason.

"Not till we figure out where we are. We need more info before asking for help." I say "but if needed we will ask for their help."

"Okay, now what." He said.

"We plan are break in."

* * *

_"You know the plan"_

_"Get in, figure out where WonderGirl is, and get out."_

_"Good, let's go." I say grinning. We then set of for the building that for all we know may have WonderGirl inside._

Those were the words running through my mind as I jump silently building from building Superboy right behind me.

As I get closer my mind drifts of to the boy who saw me. He looked so familiar. That's when it It hit me, the green skin, eyes, and hair.

'He looks like Beast Boy'. I think finally figuring out somethings. 'That means that we may be in an other universe.' I think.

We finally get there my mind turning on the possiblity that we may be in another universe. 'If this is another universe then we have tofind a way back, mabye something similar happened to those heroes, I will ahckinto their files to figure it out.

I then enter the abandoned building through are made exit,which is now a made entrance, and into the air vents that seemed to be brand new.

"You sure she's here?"said Superboy

"We're here to find that out."I say confidently

We kept going through the vents till we saw a computer screen. I then motioned to Superboy to wait and through a gas pellet ou the vent. There was two coughs then a 'thump' saying that who ever was in there was unconscious.

I then kicked the vent open, to be met with a army of robots with claw like fingers, and mask made of cloth that was all blackwith a orange circle in the middle of their face.

I hear Superboy get out of the vent and hit the concrete floor that cracked under the impact.

"I think we need a new plan." said Superboy.

I smirk at him, he finally got the hang of humor a month ago. It was a scaring process, but he finally got it with the help of glue, mustard, and alot of failed trys.

"Lets do this." I say getting in a offensive stance.

Then we charged.


	4. Chapter 4

**A. chapter is so long...and was hard to write, but Sorry I haven't updated, school's starting. I have also had a small writer's block, that didn't help. So thanks for being patient and stuff. I add that Robin has a secret gym, seems like something that he would have. I am trying to be more descriptive so tell me if I fail, or not.**

**Review! Please. :D**

**Disclaimer; I'm not a Claimer!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Young Justice Universe, Wally's P.O.V

It was stormy day, with little sunlight, and little people out. To say at least, I was bored. I Nightwing haven't called at all, probably some hero stuff, and Artemis is undercover. So I was having a snack, or just emptying the fridge for the sake of my high metabolism. That's when the phone rang.

I reacted by throwing the phone across the room

'Stupid instincts' I think as I retrieve the phone. It has been a year sense I retired, but I then a certain package from the future put me back on edge. Next to that, my girlfriend is undercover with our worst enemy; it can kind of put you on edge.

Getting my senses back, I pick the phone up (impressed that the phone was still ringing and in one piece) then answered.

"Hello" I say like always

"Wally, this is Miss Martian, we have a problem." Said Miss Martian

"What?" I say my weariness now gone to be replaced with worry.

"Nightwing, Superboy, WonderGirl, and their mentors are nowhere to be found! I looked everywhere even tried to contact them telepathy! Nothing! Just a weird trace of a unknown chemical."

"I be right over, I bet they're okay." I say trying to get Miss M to calm down from her rant. I know that she talks to ease her worry, but I had to get there as soon as possible.

"Bye, M'gann."

"Get here soon."

I then hang the phone up.

'My boring day has just got more astrous' I chuckle.

* * *

Teen Titan's Universe, Robin's P.O.V

It was two in the morning before the alarm sounded. I was in my 2nd gym (or my secret gym if you want to get all mysterious about it) Try this new move I learned from the True Master, I still couldn't get it even though I have been trying to get it in the last 3 weeks, but I would always over or under kick. To sum it up I would always end up on my face. The reason for my training in the night is the problem with Dr Light and Control freak teaming up, it just didn't feel right. This led to a sleepless night of training and investigating.

Of course I finally get the kick right, when the alarm sounded sending me into a face plant.

'That could have gone better' I thought.

I then went to change. I never had my Robin outfit on in here, only black pants and a white tank top with blue slashes on the straps. I don't even have a mask on in this gym, no camera are in here. I then made my way to the elevator that then led to my room.

"Titans, Trouble!" I yell as I run to the living room

"Robin, some Slade-bots have been spotted robbing Wayne Enterprises." Cyborg tells me as I enter

I flinched at the name of the building 'From all the places he could steal why there.' I think, I look to see if my flinch was noticed by the half robot only to find it wasn't.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" then with a swoop of my cape, I run at the doors. As I get to the doors two people walk through the doors caring me back to the monitor.

"We're waiting for everyone else." Cyborg said, emotionless except for some worry that cut in.

"You should stay hear." I heard Raven (One of the people I almost ran into) say. I was angry. When she said that, it brought unwanted memory of the last time my team tried to keep me at the tower. I could handle myself around Slade, wait a minute, I'm arguing with my team while he may be getting away!

"He may be getting away by now, we'll make this decision later."

That's when a third figure entered the now.

"Dude, why don't villains ever sleep?" yelled an irritated Beast Boy.

Ignoring him I continue to argue with Cyborg.

"He could be getting away! We should go!"

"Robin, no offense, but you're a little obsessed. I don't want the apprentice incident happening again."

"I won't happen again." I was now angry at Cyborg, how could he think I would he think I would work with that psychopath again.

"Maybe we should go, you know before he gets away?" Beast Boy seemed uncomfortable from the growing tension of the room. I look around to see Starfire's worried expression, and Raven's glare. I then turned to Cyborg.

"We should go." With one last glare to Cyborg I left to take down the man that caused a lot of pain to mine and Raven's life, heck even Terra's life. Slade.

* * *

Superboy's P.O.V

I charged the figures trying to make a path to the computer for Nightwing so he couldhack the thing, but that seemed impossible seeing that I barely made a dent in the army of these things, more took there place. I don't see Nightwing anywhere, but the random grunts and metal hitting metal sound said that he had the same problem as I am having.

I barely had time to observe my surroundings before a robot tried to slash me with his long creepy fingers. All I saw was metal wall like what a safe would have, also a concert flooring that was smoother that marble. The "Computer screen" we saw was acually monitors that seemed to show a large living space, and parts of the city. The thump we heard from the vent was what to seem a small child with a snotty face that just screamed to be punched, he also had a metal backpack that had a ruby red light on the top that blinked of and on. The other guy was a kid with a white space suit and a helmet that had a big circle cut in half in the middle of his foehead, where his eyes should be.

The weird robots were everywhere. They were even in the rafters. That's when the weirdest thing happened. I was fighting the robots when they all stopped and made a circle around us. I looked around to see the two sleeping villianss to be wide awake and smirking. The split circle that was in the middle of the of the green helmet guy opened up to be a big eye, and the little kid (the one that just screamed to be punched in the face with his squinty eyes and confident grin) was flying because of the jet pack on his back.

"Who are you?" Yelled Nightwing

"Would you like to know, punk." He said, wow even his voice screamed I'm Bratty now proceed to punching me.

That's when the kids earlier burst in. We really should find a better way to keeping down low.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Young Justice Invasion is back! I am currently in a shocked state. The eighth show of seasno two is on. Anyone see it? Sorry for all the cliff hangers. I just can't find a good place to stop other than those spots. So ya, Read and Review!**

**Thanks to Mockingjay098, Littlegem, and Rememberthemuse for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Heavy on the dis (I really like Robin's word play :D).**

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V

When the robots surrounded us in a circle I was already on my guard. Knowing that the evil master mind was about to tell us his great scheme. This made my job so much easier, but sense starting the team (or Young Justice as my Beast Boy calls the team) the villain blabbing there oh so secret plan became less and less.

Instead of the usually costumed evil-doer, there was an explosion. I rolled away from a chunk of metal that aimed for my head, and stood next to a surprise but unharmed Superboy.

"Superboy." I say under my breath, trying to warn him about the lurking threat of the robots.

"What now?" He asked determined to take down all the robots and find WonderGirl, but holding back for what I decide to do.

"We fight." I say but as I say these words the team of heroes finally notices us. We stare at each other for a second before a teen with black hair that was spiked up perfectly with gel decided that we weren't the threat. The thousands of robot surrounding us were.

"Titans, Go!" He yelled to stop are staring competition, and to get his team to attack the still immobile robots.

I nodded at Superboy and we both charge at the swarm of robots. As I'm running at the robots I take out my Escrima sticks to smash the closest robot to me. I then kick the robot to my left. I then throw a handful of explosive pellets then jump up to the safety of the rafters. I then made it my mission to make the rafters' robot free. Throwing/hitting robots into the other robots below. Once the last robot of the robots were off the beam I look to see how Superboy and for now allies were doing. Superboy was doing good, partnering up with a pale girl that wore a cloak that casted a shadow over much of her face except her violet eyes and mouth.

I look to see that everyone was holding of their part of the group of robots except 'Beast Boy'. The robots were able to produce electricity from their fingertips, shocking the look-alike changeling when he transformed to an animal. Making it impossible for him to transform.

I jump down, landing right on top of a robot that was sneaking up on the look-alike. I then threw a smoke pellet. I kicked the robot to my right, while hitting his partner with my sticks. Taking out three bird-a-rangs **{A.N. I have no clue what he calls them now in Young justice} **and throwing them at the closest robots. They lodged themselves into the clothed robots heads. I look over to see the changeling to be gaping at me.

"You need any help?" I asked smiling at the green boy friendly. He just looked so much like Garfield that It was hard not to joke with him.

He gapes some more before getting a look most fan boys get.

"That was so cool!" He yelled attracting his teammate's attention and causing the robots to look are way.

The robot came to a realization that I had just turned their electricity producing buddies into scrap metal, plus the robots that I though off the beams weren't getting up. The robots now decide me a threat and turned to attack me. 'Beast Boy' turned into a rhino knocking the robots in front of me. Once his green form was gone in the sea of robots I started to think of a plan. We were all getting tired. It won't be long before they over take us.

I ducked a diving robot then jumped on top of another one momentarily knocking it down. I stabbed a bird-a-rang into its head, the thing started to spark before sizzling out. I then saw the pillars that connect to the cleared rafters, It was the same set up as the building we rescued Superboy.

'The only problem is that team 'I thought.' Everyone was getting tired. 'Well, everyone except me and their leader.' He was fighting the robots with a look of pure rage and determination. It was sort of scary. It would be scary if I wasn't going against Psycho's like Joker, Sportsmaster, and Klarion.

I apparently got distracted a little thinking of a plan, because a robot got to close to me and scraped my shoulder leaving a scrape that went through my suit. My arm burst in pain making me grunt in pain. I hit the robot with my good arm before I backed away to hide in the shadows. Putting pressure on the wound I assessed how serious it is. It wasn't deep, but something was wrong. I start to feel dizzy and couldn't think straight. I recognized this symptom from a liquid chyrofoam that was being developed in Wayne interposes. It was designed to knock out some one in less than two minutes. It could be drank, or in this case, entered through a wound.

I had to get my plan started before I pass out.

"Everyone out, Superboy same plan as at Cadmus!" I yelled my voice was a little stained from keeping conscious.

Everyone but Superboy gave me confused starts. I made sure to hide my wounded arm so they didn't try to rush to my aid and ignore my demand. Superboy knew what I was doing saw the confused stares.

"Let's go" he said a little impatient

"How can we trust you?" Their leader said uneasiness and un-trust was evidence in his words.

"I have a plan, but you have to get out of here." I said meeting his glare

He opened his mouth to protest, but I interupted him.

"You have a better plan."

He looked like he still wanted to protest, but looked around to see his team staring to slow down. He dodged and hit one last robot before he turned to his team to give them orders to them.

"Titans, move out!" He said over the noise of the still ongoing battle

The team seemed confused, but followed their leader out the door.

" You get the left pillars, I will get the right." I yelled as the robots swarmed their only targets.

All I got was a nod before he jumped up and over the robots and hit the closest pillar. I though a exposive bird-a-rang **{A.N. Stupid a-rang name, I'm just going to call them bird-a rangs till farther notice. They look like his Robin ones exempt blue and black instead of yellow and red.}** suscessfully exploding the pillars. Superboy was on his last one, by the time I got done with half of mine. I through the last of my exploding pelts at the base of my last standing pillars before running to the exit. I made it out (unlike last time) before the building collapsed on the remaining robots.

I saw Superboy trying to rendezvous with me before that team stopped him. My imagestating to blur from the blood loss and Chorofoam. I heard inaudible words, and yelling that hurt my brain. I stumbled. Then for the secound time in two days, I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I'm not dead! I'm sorry that I haven't updated but some stuff happened. I decided instead of talking on and on about why I haven't updated I'll get to the story. I feel proud of this chapter, I reread it so many times I could recite it by memory. R&R, Hunterofgods out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I tried to 'Borrow' the ownership of Teen Titans and Young Justice, but I will never own them, stupid security guards…..**

* * *

Superboy's P.O.V

I didn't know how to act. When Nightwing fell, I froze. I had a glimpse of another person falling to the ground, never to get up, never to open her eyes' again. I never did see her fall, but I did see the result. Guilt welled up inside me for that person's death, for not helping Nightwing through the rumble like last time. Rage then flushed out the guilt, how could these people hold him back from his teammate, his friend.

Then I couldn't hear his heart, like the last person.

"Nightwing!" I yelled over the shoulder of the half-robot man. Grief, rage, and concern brought power to my voice making the robot man step back in shock.

The next moment I'm at Nightwing's side. Bend down, turning my head slightly to listen for a heartbeat that meant life or death. There it was! Faint like someone put him into a deep sleep. It didn't help how his armor muffled it out. I put my arms under him to hold him bridal style. How he always complained when I hold him this way. He then let out a breath of pain. I look over to see his arm bleeding freely down his arm. I set him down again.

'How long was he hiding this wound?' I think 'knowing him he probably would hide it till I finally found out, or it healed.' Sometimes he was too stubborn for his own good.

I take the gaze from his utility belt knowing where he kept his medical supplies from past experience. Like I said, to stubborn for his own good. I wrapped the gaze around his arm. He groaned in pain, but other than that he didn't show signs of getting up.

I try lifting him up again, getting ready to leave when I heard someone speak.

"Wait!" said an innocent voice behind me. It reminded me of M'gann when she met the team for the first time.

I turned around, putting up an emotionless mask that I was known for and glared, waiting for the girl to say something else. In the warehouse I didn't get a good look at the girl, she was on the other side fighting some robots that could fly. The she had orange skin that almost look like almost tan. She also had fiery red hair that was longer than her shoulder but shorter than her elbows. She wore a purple tank top that instead of the usual two straps was a metal plate that reached to the bottom of her neck. In the middle of her metal plate was a purple gem. She also wore a purple mini skirt and long heel high boots that reached over her shins a few inches.

She seemed to become unease by his glare and refused to speak, afraid that a word out of her mouth would unlock my rage.

The boy that was their leader spoke up for her. The guy had a suit with green tights and sleeves. He had a red tunic like Robin has. He had a black and white mask also like Robin has, but thicker. His hair was spiked up perfectly, but the thing that caught my attention was the symbol right where his heart should be, a black circle with a yellow R. I decide to ignore this detail because it made me uneasy.

"Who are you, and is that man really Nightwing?" He demanded.

Not wanting to wait, and play 20 questions. I decided to answer him and leave.

"I'm Superboy, and yes he's Nightwing." I replied. I then turned around to jump away, when I was stopped again. Only this time a black shield of power stopped me. The continuing obstacles were getting on my nerves.

"You should come back with us" Said a monotone voice. I turn back around to see the girl that fought with me. She had a purple cloak that only showed her eyes and mouth.

"Why should I trust you?" I said wanting to leave. Nightwing's condition was not getting any better.

This time the green eyed girl spoke up.

"Because were friends." She spoke with so much kindness I couldn't help but be reminded of M'gann again.

"And your friend there needs help." Said the Goth. She took a step forward. Out of instinct I took a step back.

"It's okay; I'm just going to heal him." She said. Even when she was reassuring him she didn't show any emotion.

"Raven, I don't think that's a good idea, you just got done with battling Slade's robots" Said the leader. He seemed to be weary of us. I didn't blame him.

"At least let me see it" She stated. In about two steps she was by me. I didn't want to, but against my own sense I showed her the wound. Any ways if they wanted to hurt me and Nightwing they would have done it by now. Also by gut told me to trust the team.

She took a deep breath and unwrapped the already blood tinted bandages. She exhaled when she saw the wound. Finding out that it wasn't serious, but needed treatment. I looked at the wound too. I feel guilt swell up in me. I should have been there. Instead I was sucked into my rage. I had gotten better over the past 6 years, but whenever someone is in danger I lose control more easily. It didn't help that someone was my teammate.

"We need to take him to the Tower" She stated "Starfire can you take him?"

I visually tensed with her words. I figured out the green eyed person was Starfire when she nodded happily, and reached to take him.

I pulled away, and stepped back. They may have not hurt him or Nightwing, but that doesn't mean I trust them completely. These people made me nervous

Starfire had a look of sadness when she saw my actions, but then brightened with a thought.

"I don't think we have told you are names." She said with happiness that was infectious. Only being around M'gann so long helped me stop the urge to smile, but barely. She smiled; it almost broke my emotionless wall.

"My name is Starfire. This is Cyborg" She said pointing at the half metal man.

"That's Raven" She said now pointing at the Goth.

"And that's Beast Boy and Robin" She finished. Wait, did she say that green boy was Beast Boy? Did she also say their leader was Robin? I was in disbelief. I decided to go with the easiest fact.

"That's not Beast Boy" I say accusingly.

"What do you mean I not me?" 'Beast Boy' said now looking more confused than ever.

"I mean I've met Beast Boy and you're not him" I growl.

"Maybe we should figure this in the tower. Nightwing doesn't seem to be doing well." Said 'Robin'.

I wanted to just run to are hideout and fix him up, but the look the 'Robin' was giving suggested otherwise. I sigh

"Fine, but I have to always be able to see him at all cost" I said in defeat. Maybe if I go with him I can find out where we are.

"Glorious! Before we do 'the setting of' what's your favorite color, where are you from, and do you wish to be my friend!" She said happily. She said it so fast the Flash would be proud. I barely caught the words. Being friends with Kid Flash has its advantages.

I chose to ignore her, but she gave me such a pleading look I had to tell her.

"Uhhh...red, Happy Harbor, sure? I said uncertain. Starfire squealed from joy.

"So where is this tower of yours?" I ask getting on the problem at hand.

"On a tiny island behind this skyscraper, but to get there you need to have a boat, a flying alien, or a telepath" said Cyborg.

"Show me" I wasn't about to give them Nightwing without finding another way.

"Uh… red, Happy Harbor, sure?" I said unsure. She beamed with happiness.

"So where is this tower of yours?" I ask Nightwing had got really pale over are discussion.

"On a tiny island out at sea it isn't far but to get to it you need a boat, a flying alien, or a telepath."

"Show me" I say bluntly. I wasn't going to give them Nightwing freely without seeing that there wasn't any other way. The robot eyed me, but then nodded.

"This way" he said. pointing to the other side of the city. I felt uneased, but my gut told me to go with them. It usually isn't wrong. It was only wrong one time. I shivered at that memory. Her heart stopped beating, yet I couldn't shake the feeling that she was alive. Because of the feeling I expect to see her at every corner. Even the places she never went, I looked to the shadows.

I nodd and follow Cyborg to the other half of the city.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V

To say that the man in the dark room was mad, was like saying that a starving wolf would be okay with you stealing his last peice of meat. The man walk over to a shadow in the corner.

"I've heard you were successful with your mission." The man said.

"Affirmative" said the shadow. It's voice was clearly modified. It stepped a little out of the shadows to show two dimly lite red eyes.

"Were the children successful" The man seemed to say to nobody. Another figure joined the man and shadow. The only thing you were able to see was the shadows figure. The lean figure was clearly female with short hair just below the ears.

"The 'children' failed to complete their objective, ever sense that Jinx girl left they have been falling apart." Said the female. Her voice had a french accent to it, yet you could clearly hear her disappointment.

"What about the targets." The man asked, everything about him radiated power and knowledge. From his stance it seemed like he expected the children to fail.

"One is unconscious from a cut by your machines,but the other left without a scratch." she announced.

"Where are they now." The man said in a demanding tone, yet kept a cool and collecting stance.

"Being escoorted to the Titan's home by the Titans themself." she said.

"Should we attack them?" said the shadow.

"No, this could work in are favor." The man said. although you couldn't see his face, you knew a smirk was playing across the man's face. The others quickly caught on and smirked with the man. Children won't stop their plans, again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I don't have much to say except, thanks to all my Reviewer, and Followers. I wouldn't have continued this story without your support. I have been wondering if you guys would want short chapters more frequently or my normal long chapters just one a week. I'll set up a poll after this chapter's posted. Happy (late) Halloween!**

**DeathLadyShinigami ~ I may get a beta if this story gets really popular. My first two chapters aren't the best I need to edit them. Thanks for the notice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Can't beat the classic saying)**

Robin's P.O.V

Letting two complete strangers into the tower goes against everything I believe, but one of them looked like he need some serious medical attention. That and Starfire was giving me a puppy dog look that was better than when she was begging to keep silkie.

"Who are these people?" I said more to myself than anyone else.

"I don't know. That guy said their names are Superboy and Nightwing," He said to me pointing at the teen on the other side of the glass, "but I searched on the computer for anyone by their names, nothing came up."

"So he was lying." I reply my eyes narrowed with my growing suspicion.

"Or they just don't exist." Cyborg said he looked like he knew something I didn't. I considered the suggestion; Cyborg seemed to be on to something. Before I could ask him if he knew something I didn't, a dark presence joined us making goose bumps to travel up and down my arms, but quickly left as soon as they came. I was used to the feeling from a past of teleportation.

"I was able to heal the cut, but he'll be unconscious till tomorrow. His body needs time to heal," said Raven as she came to stand by are little group. I watched as she took her hood of to show a pale face with two violet eyes. I nodded at her. Quick and to the point, just like Batman. I held back a flinch at that thought. I hadn't thought about him since I left for Jump city, must have been the teen. He brought unwanted

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked. I could tell she had something else she needed to discuss because of our small bond.

"He didn't pass out from blood lose." She said "If he did then he wouldn't be unconscious right now."

I was slightly surprised, but quickly got over it.

"What's wrong with him?" Cyborg voiced my thoughts. Sometimes it's scary how he always knew what to ask.

"I took a blood sample. It should tell us in about two minutes. That and who he is." She said. She also sounded like she knew something about the man. Does everyone know what's going on exempt for me?

"You should watch over him to make sure nothing happens. I need to talk to Starfire, she seemed to know him. Cyborg, get any information you can." I said tilting my head towards Superboy's direction as I turn to walk out the door.

I see them both nod out of the corner of my eye as I walk out the automatic door heading to Starfire's room.

As I'm walking to her I can't happen to think about Starfire's reaction at the name Nightwing.

"_Nightwing!" he yelled running to the other man's ad. I couldn't help but be shocked at the conscious man's actions. The rage and power masking the evidence of worry that showed in his eyes. I finally shake out of my shock to see a wide eyed Starfire gasp. _

"_Starfire?" I asked now worried too. She looked at me with her wide green doe eyes, then turned to address the leaving teen, and man._

"_Wait!" she yelled. I had a feeling she knew who these people were, but shook of the feeling. Starfire wouldn't keep anything from us if it was important. _

_Starfire wasn't about to speak. The intense glare from the teen made sure of that. I decided to speak her mind for her._

"_Who are you and is that man really Nightwing?" I asked for her. We may not know who that man, but from Starfire's thankful gaze and the teen's redirected glare I knew she knows something. She wanted confirmation and I wanted answers. Meaning her knowing who the man is makes my job a lot easier._

_He continued to glare then finally came up with a reply. _

"_I'm Superboy and yes this is Nightwing." He said. With the name I see his t-shirt, it's all black except for a red 'S' symbol like Superman's._

_Rising suspicion made my eyes narrow. The symbol on his chest made my gut turn. Is he really Superman's son? Taking a closer look I could see a how alike the two were the black hair, the same blue colored eyes, the same face. The only thing that seemed different is the teen's temper._

I reached her door and knock on it. It opens up to show Starfire's conflicted face. Her posture suggested that there was something bothering her.

"I am okay, friend Robin." She said. I knew she was lying. What worried me more was why she was lying.

"If there is anything you need to talk about I'm here for you." I said. I turn around and start walking away. I was concerned, but I trusted her enough to not push the subject. I took two steps before she stopped me.

"He told me not to tell anyone." Starfire said.

"Who's he?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Your future self," I hear her say. That froze me in place. Ever since her trip to the future she never told us about are future selves. She told me part of what happened, how she found the four Titans and fought against Warp to get back to the past. She told me the stories of Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy. Though, she said nothing about my future self. I tried to get at least a name, but she always had the same excuse.

"_He told me not to tell any of the Titan's about their future selves. It would create a time paradox."_

"Why?" I ask her. My confusion was well hidden behind my mask. If she saw my eyes they would show everything. I would be an open book.

"Because…." She said pausing as if unsure about something. "In the future you're Nightwing."

Nightwing's P.O.V

Being unconscious after having no sleep (with the exemption of that one hour) for two days was enjoyable. It made my sleep ridden brain finally relax. I barely saw the flashes of the conscious world before they were stopped by my tired brain. Then something woke me up from my lulling slumber.

I wake up to see a girl in a dark purple cloak look at me. I started to panic, but years of training held it back instead I act on impulse. I attacked the strange girl. A look of surprise came upon her face before I sweep her legs out from under her. I go to attack her again, but before my fist hit her head she stopped it with a black energy shield. It didn't faze me as I grabbed her hood and push her towards the bed. I run towards the door to hear her sound a alarm.

"He's awake" was the last thing I heard before I booked it. Turning left after exiting the room I run to only to see the hallway to end in a 'T' I turn right this time. I take about two steps before a girl steps out of the door to my right. She seemed startled as I ran past her. I didn't look back as another turn forces me to the right. I then run into a cyborg. The cyborg reaches to grab my approaching form to only grip thin air as I flip over him throwing a gas pellet from a hidden pocket in my suit at him. He backs into the doorway as I run to the end of the hallway that led to a door way. It opened automatically as I approach the door. I ended up in a living room that also served as a kitchen.

I then saw an elevator. I ran for my life trying to reach the elevator before my captures came back. No such luck as the whole place locked down. I looked over to see the girl that I through at the bed frame, the Cyborg, the girl that almost ran into me, and company.

"Nightwing, we are friends," said the girl that almost ran into me. Seeing her flaming red hair I decided to call her red.

Red took a step forward as though those words alone will make me trust her. I took a step back. She showed a look of hurt that almost made me regret my reactions. I get into a battle stance. The one that looked like their leader tensed up. I turn to hack the elevator and get the heck out of this place before Superboy decides to join us.

I look at him now confused to at why are captures are letting him roam free before everything rushes back to me at once, Superman attacking us, trying to find WonderGirl, and the random flashes of people.

My eyes widen at the fact I just attacked random people that were trying to help me.

'Oops' I think, as I slowly relax. By the amused look Superboy was giving me I realized I said it out loud.

"Believe us now." Said the girl I attacked. She seemed fine exempt of a head ache she was trying not to show. I only noticed because of my training with Batman.

I nod before turning to Superboy.

"Uhhh, what happened after I was knocked out?" I asked him. He looked at me with calm blue eyes before answering.

"The building exploded crushing all the robots inside. You being yourself hid a wound that you eventually collapsed from because of a strange substance," he then started to glare. I had a feeling he was mad about the whole 'I'm going to hide my wounded shoulder from Superboy' façade.

"After that these heroes decide to help us by healing your wounded shoulder, and giving us a place to stay." He added. I could almost hear him add mentally 'for one night'. He didn't trust him either.

"How long was I out?" I asked knowing the answer from my research on the liquid Chloroform. About eight to twenty four hours if my facts are strait.

"For twelve hours." said the Cyborg. I didn't want to keep calling the teens the cyborg, and red. So I had a quick decision to ask them their names.

"Who are you guys?" I asked they all looked surprised. Did I say something?

"You don't know us." Asked Red.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked. I would remember seeing a Cyborg in Gotham, Happy Harbor, or Blüdhaven.

They all gaped at me. Like I just asked what my own name was. Then awkward silence came upon the living room. Well it felt awkward to me.

"So what are your names?" I asked again. They all kept gaping at me. The only person that seemed to hear me was their leader.

"I'm Robin; this is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy." He said pointing at each individual. Wait, did he say is name's Robin?

I look over to see Superboy look at me knowingly. So he heard it to. Then my theory of being in another dimension came back to me. It was just a theory. Then maybe I was in the future. I look at Robin, maybe he's Tim?

'Only one way to find out.' I thought.

"Which Robin?" I ask. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"There is only one Robin." Said Starfire.

One of my theories just became more believable.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N I'm so sorry! School's finally getting to me. That and Hockey's has took up my free time after school. So I have to write this stuff during school on a notebook. So now I have given up on a schedule. I'll update when I can. Thanks for all the Reviews! I can't believe how popular this has gotten. **

**Important: I just figured out that in the end of the show 'How long is forever' Starfire does tell them about their future selves. The statement "SO, Nightwing huh," Came to me randomly. Now I feel like a complete Idiot.**

**I'm looking for a Beta for this story, if you're interested PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Teen Titans and Young justice, now let me go feed my blue unicorn and say hi to the pixies.**

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V

When we finally got the pizza everyone split. Superboy and I sat at a table across from the kitchenette. While the Teen Titans sat on 'U' shaped couch.

I hadn't eaten for two days or more. Could have been a week for all I care. I wolfed down the pizza so fast Wally would have been left in the dust. In a couple of seconds the poor medium size pepperoni pizza was gone leaving a cardboard box. For a second I considered eating the box till I look up to see a mini fridge.

'Must be full of food' I think 'This place does house four meta-humans' with that reassuring thought I head to the kitchenette. Superboy gave me a glance then went back to devouring his large pizza. The guy must have been as hungry as I am.

I walk over to the fridge with longer strides than normal. Making a little more noise then I usually do I catch the attention of Robin. His head moved from me to the small fridge. It took a half a second for his face to turn from emotionless to alarm. I open the fridge a crack before he speaks.

"Night-!" was all I heard before giant fuzzy blue goo jumped out of the fridge and attacked me.

Being trained by Batman I expertly flipped over the fridge to take cover. Peeking over the side of the fridge I see the goo go sailing past four confused teens, past Robin which got had jumped over the couch to stop me too a surprised Superboy. On instinct he jumped up to dodge the flying goo and ended up hitting his head on the high ceiling. A small crater, like the one from the place we fought the robots, was created were Superboy's head hit.

"Oomph" was all that I heard from the kryptonian as he started to fall towards a goo covered couch.

Two seconds of silenced went through the Tower before a deafening "Splat!" was heard. It took the teens a second to figure out what happened before Cyborg and Beast boy broke out laughing. Raven and Robin just smirked at the whole scene. Poor Star seemed concerned for her newly made friend.

I finally came out of hiding, deeming it safe, only to see the result of the blue goo's assault. It then took all my will power not to break out laughing. I settled for a chuckle. If the team was here then I wouldn't even do that, but it was nice to laugh, even if it was chuckling. He looked like when M'gann accidently assaulted him with cooking ingredients.

I quickly turned on my Holo-computer to take a couple of pictures. I would show them to Wally, but if the right moment comes up it would be great black mail. That thought made me think of Wally, knowing him he was bored out his mind. That or he is worrying about Artemis.

Wally was always worried about Artemis, but he trusted me to protect her. But of course everyone had their doubts. He kept them to himself, but god forbid when he will share them.

The computer of course was over looked by everyone, but Superboy who was not amused. I turned it off before the others noticed.

"Nightwing" he says over the decreasing laughter. Leaving a hugh smile on Beast boy and Cyborgs face.

"Yes, Supes" I say trying to act innocently and causally. Of course he saw right through it.

"Give me the glove" he then said. His voice made everyone stare at us. Silenced then lanced its way into the living room. I decide to break the awkward silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say. He narrowed his eyes' to glare at me. I stare at him back. The old Superboy would have been at least uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting and had shut his mouth.

Now being Superman's new partner, he has less anger issues and more social skills. To sum it up he's not afraid to speak his mind.

"The glove." I could tell that he didn't want to be blackmailed, again. Last time I had blackmail on him I had blackmail on him he had to go on a mission with Lagoon boy, and Miss Martian. He wasn't exactly happy with dealing with the couple for two hours. My reasons for the mission and his companions didn't faze him one bit.

"Dude, what's so special about his glove?" said Beast Boy.

Superboy ignored the changeling. He was too busy looking like he was going to charge me for the glove.

'Was the mission with Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy really that bad?' was my thoughts

"Almost as bad as Failsafe" he replied. I winced at the name. I really got to stop saying my thoughts out loud.

"That bad?" I ask him

"You try staying in the room as them when they get all….." He paused to search for the right word. I looked at him in horror. Knowing what he meant. They were so 'deeply in love' that it was gross. I could tell M'gann was just trying to make Superboy jealous. It sometimes went from gross to creepy.

"I pity you" I say. He gave me look that went on the lines of 'you think?!' and 'you didn't think of this before?!' I grinned sheepishly

Then an alarm went off. I take out two Wingdings on instinct. **(Thanks to all of you that suggested this. I will change it in the other chapters)**.

Robin then broke his stare from the two of us to go to a keyboard, opening up a map on the TV.

"Dr Light broke out of prison." He said "He's now on a rampage on the East side." After saying this he turned to me and Superboy.

"If you want to come nobodies holding you back, but I suggest that Superboy take a shower" He added.

"Nightwing go, I'll catch up" Superboy said. I still hesitated what happens if are capture sees us?

"You coming" said Robin his team already running to the elevator. I ignored my doubts and nod. He nods back to me then turns to run to the elevator

"Okay then Titan's, go!" He said as he ran to the elevator. With one last look at Superboy, I go catch up with the opening elevator door. Hope this Dr Light Is nothing like the organization in my universe.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I'm sorry for not updating! I had it down on a notebook, but never had time to type it. This chapter is extra-long so I hope it makes up for it. I added a tunnel from the T-tower to land. I couldn't find out how Cyborg traveled from the tower to land.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V

"So this guy, Dr Light." I ask on the way down to the ground floor. The team has been silent for the most part. I couldn't say it was an awkward, but Robin kept giving me curious glances making it uncomfortable. Starfire somehow was able to float in the elevator without hitting her head, which amazed me. How did she not hit her head at least once?

Everyone was now looking at me, waiting for me to say something else.

"How much of a threat is he?" I added.

"Just a minor threat" said Robin. Beast boy made a face suggesting he thought different.

"Dude, my tofu is more hazardous than that guy." He said.

"Everything's more hazardous than your tofu, Beast boy." Said Raven in her monotone voice. Everyone laughed except Raven and Beast boy. Beast boy seemed to be fuming.

"Not true!" he said great two more bickering love birds. Wait, that's the first time I have heard Raven speak.

The elevator opens to show a huge garage with a motorcycle, spaceship, submarine, and a high-tech looking car. I run with Robin and Cyborg to the high-tech looking car, while Starfire and Raven fly out an opening garage door. Beast boy turns into pterodactyl and flaps his wings to catch up to Raven and Starfire. I jump in the back of the car to see Robin riding shotgun, and Cyborg pushing random buttons above his head. The ground in front of us lowers to reveal a tunnel underground.

The car had everything a group of super powered teens would ever want. Heat resistant seats, vacuums well hidden were the seat meets the back rest, and heated seats. Being a fellow tech nerd I asked about the car. Robin the whole time giving me the famous Don't-do-it head shake. I ignored him of course.

"My baby has 100,000 horse power plasma turbine engines, all terrain hover jets, Andy lock airbrakes, and a on board keyboard that links to my system," his voice sounded like a proud parent talking about their child, but from what he told me it seemed that the car was a car with a computer running the thing. Superboy may know more about cars than me (even though I won't emit it) but I was the computer geek. Wait that came out wrong, I'm not a computer 'geek', but a professional tech wizard.

Cyborg pushes some buttons before the garage door lowers and the floor slants to reveal a tunnel. He's of course still grinning like a maniac. As he drives forward I can't help, but be impressed by how smooth and soundlessly it moves. It of course wasn't the Bio-ship, but the thing was living for Pete's sake.

As Cyborg basked in his pride for the vehicle, my curiosity got the better of me as I pulled out a long cord from my glove to connect to the car. Ironically there was an usb drive plug in on the center console right in front of me. I reach over the two silently as Robin looks out the wind. Carefully not to make a reflection in the glass to alert Robin, I plug my usb drive into the car to get the blue prints of the car.

A question then nagged at the back of my mind. They were acting at complete ease. If Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy wanted they could have flown to the roof at high speed and get there in at least 5 minutes, but they took the elevator like a normal person would do.

"You guys seem at ease about this guy. Why?" I asked trying not to put a commanding tone to my voice. I wasn't with Young Justice, I was with my dimensional self and friend.

"He isn't the smartest person out there." Cyborg tried to explain. "The guy once attacked the power plant across the bay."

"I noticed that power plant, you can see it from the living room," I say. Although that was a stupid place to attack, unless of course it was intentional, it wasn't impossible to attack undetected with the sunlight stopping the stray light of the electricity.

"He tried to be sneaky and attack at night, but we stopped him in the act of powering up his suit" Cyborg said, there went one theory.

"Was it intentional?" I ask.

"Nope," said Cyborg. I chuckled at the stupidity of this villain. I wonder why the police can't handle him though.

I look out the window to see the rocky surface of the cave give away to a perfect view of a tower over the ocean. The same tower I saw at the warehouse, that's when it clicked. Teen Titans, Giant T shaped building, only an idiot can't put the two together.

"Nightwing" said Robin louder than needed, he surprised me a little. I fought the urge to jump as I look back at the teen.

"Yeah" I answer.

"Who are you really?" He asked getting right to the point. Cyborg seemed surprised, for what reason I don't know. Everyone wanted to know the answer, but was afraid about being rude. Robin seemed to have the urge to explain himself as he speaks again.

"I mean, you're not my future-self, or from around here. So who are you?" Robin continues.

"I guess you deserve an answer…." I say. Robin kept staring at me, waiting for the answer. I open my mouth to explain my theories, and how I'm his dimensional self, when the car screeches to a halt.

"We're here" says Cyborg as he climbs out.

"Want to continue this discussion later?" I ask him. His teammates need his help being the leader and all.

"Cyborg can handle it" he answers, but of course I had to look out the window to see a slight problem.

"I think we should go out there" I say still staring over his shoulder. He looks over to see what I mean. The Titan's (not including their leader) was fighting not only Dr Light, but a group of super powered teens.

"The HIVE five are teaming up too?" said Robin. He seemed to be in disbelief.

"You guys have had some recent team ups?" I ask still staring at the battle taking place.

'Maybe I should interfere' I think as I see Starfire get sent into a nearby thrift shop.

"Ya, two minor villains just teamed up for unknown reasons this morning." Robin said as the same thoughts run through his mind. Do they need help?

"Who?" I ask as my mind flashes to my little hacking job. Who would have thought the villain had his own internet access. It was the easiest hacking job I have had in a long time.

"Dr Light and Control Freak" he said finally figuring out they may need our help as Starfire is again knocked into the thrift shop

We both come to a silent agreement as we open are doors to a help. I saw Beast boy taking on a teen that looked like a deformed Batman suit. He had blue skin and red eyes that reach to a cowl. The cowl started from his nose and reached over his head to form huge bat like ears. He also had a cape that draped over his shoulders like batman. He was doing well with the guy teleporting everywhere. Changing into different animals of shape and sizes to dodge the random attacks and even hitting the guy here and there. He didn't need help.

Cyborg was going against a big guy that had hair just like Control Freak, exempt with longer sideburns and a small goatee. Somehow Cyborg got into a position where both of his fist where blocked by the huge guy, and were at a standoff. Cyborg was winning as the guy was slowly being pushed into the ground. He also didn't need help.

Robin had run to help Starfire. The girl somehow got stuck with battling the two villains from that building. I never figured out what the building was, just figured it was some major company own by a greedy billionaire. The two had each taken a villain. Robin had the guy with the huge eyeball on his head, while Starfire got the small snotty kid that reminded me too much of Klarion.

That left me with Dr Light. The guy was overlooking the battle with a huge grin; he seemed too cocky for a villain that was always foiled. He acted like no matter what, he'd win. He probably has a trick up his sleeve.

Being cautions, I went into the shadows and looked for anything unusual. He didn't have a trigger or anyone I can see hiding in the shadows, so I deemed it safe for now.

"So, you're Dr Light." I chatted with him. He jumped a foot in the air before regaining his cocky posture. The fact I made him jumped put a grin on my face. Sneaking up on people, even if I didn't mean to, never got old.

"And your Nightwing" He stated.

"How do you know me?" I asked him. He grinned wider as fixed his posture trying to look imitating, but it made him look like a know it all.

"Nothing can escape the brilliance of light, much less the doctor of it" He said then started shooting beams of yellow light at me. How I saw the beams of light in broad day light? I had no clue, I focused more on the fact he was shooting me with what technically could be called yellow lasers.

The guy had a poor shot. He always shot where I had been, not where I'm going to be. If I keep moving he will never hit me. So a Wing-ding should mobilize him if I get the right shot.

I finally get a chance when he shot at my feet, forcing me to dodge left. As I'm in midair I throw two Wing-dings, one for the blow and the other at an angle so it more of a delay timing. Just in case something goes wrong and stops my first shot.

All of a sudden he pulls up a force field, deflecting my first Wing-ding.

"You got to do better than that to defeat, Dr Light" He yells, putting down his force field out of cockiness, rookie mistake.

"And you need to be better at watching your surroundings" I answer. He only had time to look confused before the second Wing-ding hit him dead center. Stray lightning shot out of the suit as it shut down.

"My suit!" He yelled as I flash him my own form of a cocky grin. He looked enraged before he got hit by a flying giant. Cyborg had celebrated his win by throwing his opponent at mine, Resulting in a small pile of villains.

Everyone else had defeated their opponent with minimum damage, and walked over to throw the villains on the ever growing pile of villains.

"So, who are you?" said Robin walking over to examine mine and his teams work.

"I'm going to confirm my suspicions first" I tell him picking up the top villain, which happened to be the bratty kid villain.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin as I turn to the nearest highest building.

"I don't think I'm from this dimension" I say grabbing my grappling hook. Robin's face showed a mixed between shock and confusion.

"Great, are last dimension traveling experience went so well" someone said behind me as I shoot my grappling hook at a nearby skyscraper. From the voice I suspected it was Raven, but didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Meet you guys at the tower" I say as I shoot up on to my chosen skyscraper. I barely noticed the sirens as I ascended; I was finally going to get some answers.

* * *

Young Justice Universe, Wally's P.O.V

It's been a month since we last saw them, since the last time I heard from Dick. I've learned nothing, exempt the strange chemical was gone by the time I got there. Tim was doing all he can, but if a person had taken them, which seems to be the most likely theory, then they are good. Not a trace as left, not even any signs of struggling.

"It doesn't make sense" the third Robin mused. We were standing outside the zeta beams in the Hall of Justice. The place Miss Martian had found the unknown chemical.

"What do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity and Worry, although it came out harsher than necessary. I didn't care, Nightwing may have pulled Artemis from retirement, but it was her choice in the end. No matter how much I wanted to blame Dick, he's still my best friend.

"There are no signs of anything, even if they had been taken by surprise there should be something out of place. Heck, a tourist should have seen something behind the glass" Tim had exclaimed unfazed by my rude comment. I guess he was in the same boat as I am. Maybe even worse, his father and big brother had just disappeared.

"We'll find them" I reassure him getting over my own worry to give him hope. His sigh was interrupted by a beeping noise from his ear.

"What?" he asks. A look of disbelief and joy replaces his cold demeanor.

"Zatanna has been able to track down Nightwing and Superboy" he tells me.

"We better get to the cave" **(A.N. I'm going to do this Fiction on the episodes before the hiatus, so the caves still standing)** I tell him as he starts programming the zeta tube. He didn't even seem to mind that he was tampering with the only clue (before Zatanna located those two) as to where they are. We finally had a lead.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. I don't have anything to say, exempt the disclaimer of course.**

**Disclaimer: Happy 9****th**** disclaimer! I don't own anything, still…..**

Nobodies P.O.V

"Wait, who was to contain them?" the pixelated screen asked. It was clearly disguised, his voice echoing around the room abnormally.

"Sportsmaster" said the person in the middle of the room. Although the bright screens the group was using to communicate lite up the whole room, the person was blocked from view. At least to the other person in the room hiding in the only shadows the room offered.

"I assume he's being dealt with accordingly," said another voice.

"Of course," the man said, he seemed to not notice the shadow creeping forward to see a glimpse of the hidden man.

"I say we throw him out" Another voice said, at least it seemed like another voice said it. The sound bounced around the room so much. The only hint it was someone different was the deeper pitch. "He has messed up too much"

"No, he is still has potential" One of the voices said this time slightly higher pitched than the others. "But once he is of no use to us…"

"Does he have a replacement?" asked the first voice. He seemed curious, as if the argument hasn't come up before. The shadow seemed to be getting bored, hunching over slightly as if its head was hanging.

"Can't say we don't" the deep pitched one tried to snort, but it came out wrong through the voice modifier much to the others amusement.

"Anyways, is the next part of the plan is in motion?" asked a voice, most likely the leader. It was trying to stay on topic, while daring the topic to continue.

"Yes, but the capture of the other sidekicks is proving to be a problem" The shadow perked up slightly, picking up its head, and leaning closer to the group.

"How so?" asked a new voice, It was higher pitched than the others making it a possibility of it being a female.

"The Martian somehow was able to get away from us, brain blasting half of my troops" The man answered bitterly.

"Did you send someone after her? Blasting fifty men can take a lot out of the Martian. Even one as powerful as her" asked a new voice. You can barely tell the difference from the first.

"No, but I'll be right on it" said the man.

"On to other business, have you chosen someone new who is to confront the Titans and company" the second voice asked. The shadow was straining to not be noticed, but still hear the important info.

"Yes, I decided a group from our universe is to now confront them" The man said, you could practically hear the grin on his face.

"Who?" asked one of the voices. It was clear that he/she was annoyed that they had to ask.

"The Injustice League" The shadow backed into the wall out of shock. A loud thump echoed across the room as the shadow's back hit the wall.

"Intruder!" yelled the man. The screens turned off suddenly, as if afraid to show their faces to the shadow, pixilated or not.

The shadow stumbled a bit before pressing a button on his waist. As if it was a hologram, he simmered out of existence. Leaving an angry man alone, and baffled. The man then took out a device that resembled a high-tech phone.

"We have been compromised, attack on my command" with that the man jogged out of the room, muttering to himself angrily.

"What happened to giving the hero's a break?" asked a voice over the phone not bothered by the muttering, or just not hearing it.

"Intruder, can't let them warn them" The man half said and half muttered, again.

"… We'll attack on command" the phone replied back. The person on the other end seemed pleased.

"Stand by" said the man calmly getting over his anger rather quickly. The only reply was the bone chilling laugh of a mad man in the back ground. The man smiled, realizing what was to come for the young heroes. They will learn their place.

"In the end everyone will see the Light, even if darkness has blocked the view"

Nightwing's P.O.V

It took me couple of seconds of waiting for the extremely short teen to wake to realize I just pulled a Batman. I answered their question only for it to cause more confusion than before; I'm leaving them out of the equation. Cue mental head smack.

Unlike Batman, I couldn't ignore them till they leave me alone. I haven't told Connor anything so he's most likely on their side, if not his own.

"What...Where am I?!" The villain groaned as I sigh, he was finally up. He jumped up and patted his own back weirdly. I mean who pats their own back after being captu-… he's looking for his high tech backpack isn't he. This calls for another mental head smack.

"Looking for something?" I ask mockingly getting over my own stupidity. I hold up the destroyed back pack that Cyborg left behind. I had hacked it while ago, but nothing valuable was on the thing, just blue prints for a waffle maker. For a waffle maker, it was pretty advance. Something I think the resident s of the Cave would enjoy. On that note has Superboy ever had a waffle?

"Give that back, Wingnut!" He yelled. Did I just hear him right? He called me a Wingnut... This dimensions villains are too weird.

"I want answers" I stated ignoring his nickname, it was annoying then insulting.

"Why should I tell you?" Yelled the villain, he has no clue where we are doesn't he.

"Because, we're on a dangerously high building" I hinted. He looks around before smirking. He obviously caught the hint.

"You don't have the guts, goody goody" he said confidently. I then smirk making him falter, but he still stands his ground.

~1 minutes later~

"What are you doing?!" The villain yells as I dangle him of the building. The citizens barely notice the scene going on the skyscraper to focus on the used to be bank robbery. He starts to panicking, but then stops as if a thought occurs to him.

"You wouldn't, you're to goody goody for that" he says voicing his thoughts. I narrow my eyes at the annoying and confident villain. Guess he hasn't met Batman yet.

I then do the thing the villain lest expected, I drop him.

Of course, I jump off the skyscraper to catch him, but not before letting him drop a few feet as to scare him. I grapple back up holding a shaky villain.

"Ready to talk" I ask him still getting over the Adeline of the drop. That's the only reason I still do this method, the thrill of the drop. The villain spilling his guts is just the bonus.

He hesitates as if not sure. I hang him over the edge again, silently threating him. He looks at me still in shock, I sigh.

~2 traumatizing drops later~

"The Light! They call themselves the Light!" He yells panicky (having your life flash before your eyes three times will do that to you), but I didn't have any sympathy as hate flares up in me at hearing the name. Kroloteans, mind control (twice apparently, Superman attacked us remember), and now this? Can we ever get a break!

"Anything else?" I asked the small villain. This time he answered me without hesitation.

"I don't know! All I remember is some talk about testing and a villain from your dimension!" He said quickly, he didn't seem to notice the valuable piece of info he just told me. So I am in a different dimension.

"How do you know me?" I asked, remembering Dr Light's speech. I had a feeling 'The Light' told them.

"The Light" then he mumbles something inaudible I could only hear the words, big and head.

"What's that?" I ask him mockingly.

"That and a big bounty is on your head" He says a little louder. I narrow my eyes at him as thought after thought hit my brain. What does he mean bounty? And more importantly, what the heck does he mean BOUNTY!?

'Stay calm Grayson, probably a hit some crime boss put on your planned demise. No problem' I reassure myself, but my gut told me otherwise. Does my life have to be full of surprises?

To prove that point a building exploded behind me. Life hates me doesn't it?

"You going to save the day, Wingnut?" asked a certain annoying villain mockingly. If I didn't have certain morals, this kid would be a splat on the pavement. Well if all else fails, scare the aster out of the guy. So I dropped him again.

"Wha, ahhhhhhh!" was his response not expecting another drop. I shoot a grappling line to entangle his foot on the way down. He was one story away from becoming the splat I was talking about earlier before the line straightened out. He was still screaming though, making the cops look up in surprise.

I start making my way to were the explosion happened. From what I could see a skyscraper had smoke coming of the side. Either this villain is stupid, wants attention, or the Joker. I highly doubt Jokers in this dimension so that left two options.

I was two blocks away from the scene before I heard the screaming. It wasn't the usual 'Oh no It's the bad guy' scream either. These people were absolutely terrified of whatever was causing this. I ran faster, it couldn't be good if this is the response of the attack.

I turn the corner to see one of my worst tormentors. Joker was on an upturned car looking as menacing as ever. I was slightly surprise, leave it to Joker to be able to find me in another dimension. That guy had given me a break in Blüdhaven, but once he figured out that I was the original Robin. Well he decided to drop by and say hello with bombs. Worst. Experience. Ever.

Being a Bat, I hid in the shadows to access my situation. Then rage and grief washed over me. This maniac killed Jason and I was hiding. He didn't even notice me, I could take a Wingding and-. No, killing this guy won't bring Jason back. Anyways, Joker had company

Not only was Joker there, but the whole Injustice League. Black Adam had somehow gotten ahold of a school bus full of children and was holding it up with one hand. Poison Ivy was on a roof of a local apartment building with a bunch of glassy eyed men with Ultra Humanite acting as a bodyguard. Behind Joker are Count Vertigo and Atomic Skull. But where's Wotan?

"Freeze!" I hear from the right making me slightly jump. Joker laughed manically at the Titan's. His smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. I mean, half of his face was just that smile.

"Bird boy! I haven't seen you for so long. How's life been treating you?" Joker yelled, his voice sounded like an uncle coming to visit a nephew. In Joker's twisted view, he sort of is.

"Joker? What are you doing in Jump? I doubt Gotham got boring" Robin said his voice was laced with fury. Seeing as he was my dimensional self, he has had bad experiences with Joker.

"Why visiting my favorite nephew! You can't be as serious as the other you." Joker yelled giving Robin another toothy grin. I could practically see the gears turning in Titan's heads, with the exemption of Beast boy who had smoke coming out of his ears cliché like. Not much of a think is he.

I make my way to the fire escape by the four story apartments, and start climbing. The ladder barely having any rust on it making me think of how clean this city is. I bet the toilets are clean enough to eat on. Trust me, I'm not over exaggerating.

"What do you mean the other me?" Robin asked. I guess I won't be bombarded with questions, but at the same time this is Joker. There's two responses to Joker's words, if he threatens to explode something take it seriously. If he hints about a greater plot, get proof. So the questioning was now kicked up a notch, great.

"He didn't tell you?" Joker said tsking. "He's becoming like batsy more and more each day." I held back the urge to attack Joker. 'I'm not like him, I wouldn't put my friends on the chopping block.' I reassured myself. Then a flash of Artemis and Kaldur came to me making me falter in my climb.

'But I will send them on highly dangerous missions that they could never come back from. At least it's not the chopping block' I think bitterly, why did I even proposed that mission. If anything happens to them it will be my fault. I continue my climb finally hitting the third floor. I could have used my grappling hook, but I stupidly left it when I entangled the villain in it, the explosion too important for me to remember that it was my last one. The things are too expensive for a detective's salary. Plus my pride is too big to ask Bruce for the money.

"Tell us what?" Robin asked ruining my train of thought. I glance over to see Joker was about to answer before someone hit him from behind almost making Joker almost fall of his perch.

"Never mind that, we came here to do something" Count Vertigo announced walking to Joker's side.

"Oh Ya! Dracula's right, we came here to play a game" Joker said. He then started waving his arms around as if having a mental conversation as Count Vertigo refrained from strangling Joker for calling him Dracula.

"Yo, we ain't playing" Cyborg spoke up "Now let us escort you to your cushy room in the mental hospital"

I finally make it up to see Poison Ivy and Humanite's backs. I dive for the safety of the shadows as Humanite looks back suspiciously. He sniffs the air like someone would do by a bakery. I stop breathing as he turns to walk over to my position. There was nowhere else to hide considering it was broad daylight.

"Where you going? The shows about to start" Poison Ivy says over her should. A smirk was on her face as she saw her teammate and the heroes interact. Humanite stopped and turned back around. He seemed to also enjoy the small interaction. I breath out in relief as he tilted his head and smirked with Ivy.

"We'll you really don't have a chose in that matter" said Joker menacingly. I shiver; the tone he used was the same he used when he announced Jason's to be death. I kept moving pushing my thoughts of Jason aside. If I keep mourning the past someone else may die today.

"What are you playing at Joker?" Robin asked. Joker's grin increased making me cringe. How can he small that big?! Oh ya, he's the Joker. Never figure him out unless you want to go crazy like him.

"It's simple really Bird Brain, you either play or everyone goes skydiving without a parachute, your chose" Joker answers now picking at his fingernails.

"We'll play your game Joker" Robin said. Joker squeals in delight at Robin's words.

"I knew you couldn't resist playing with your uncle J!" He yelled stretching out his arms as if he's about to give Robin a hug.

"Just explain the game" said Robin wearily looking at Joker's hug. Joker gave him a slight pout, again faking an emotion, this time though is hurt. He then smiled again as he started explaining his plan.

"It's simple really. We are going to play Would Rather, but with a few twist" Joker started "Instead of boring fake dares, we'll be doing the real deal!"

Realization put my panic in over drive. He was going to give the Titan's an impossible question. The one question everyone in the hero business dreads.

"Who is to die, the gentle men with families, or the innocent children?" Joker said the Teen's look at Joker with horror. He was making them chose who is to die.

My brain goes into hyper drive, I can't save the men without Black Adam dropping the children unless… Raven. Her file from that weird villains backpack says she's a telepath. If I give off a strong enough emotion she will be able to locate me. Then all I need is for her to read my thoughts.

I think of the most powerful and easiest emotion, and right now with Joker just four stories down the only emotion I can do was rage. I think of Jason, and Batman's emotionless mask. Jason died and all he does is put the cowl back down and hide. It's normal for people to grieve, but he just pushes it away like a cold. Did he even cry when Jason died? Did he act like a heartbroken father when Jason's body was lowered? Or did he stand by like a commander saying goodbye to a soldier.

It apparently worked as Raven clutched her head like she had a terrible migraine.

'Raven?' I think look at her trying to catch her eye. The slight nod was all I need as I rethought my plan to her.

'Then you catch the children with your-'I was cut off by the shake of her head as she pointed to her mouth.

'What?' I voice my confusion. She points at Starfire as if saying she-should-catch-the-children. 'Okay Starfire catches them. Tell her, and then I will give you the signal'

She nods and leans over to a still horrified Starfire. I watch as a few words are transferred. The slight pause let me listen to the conversation going on.

"How about we play a new game?" said Beast Boy always humorous to the end. I could help but thank him mentally for the distraction. He was the only reason they haven't have been commanded to give an answer.

"Because, you can't back out of a game in the middle of it" Joker exclaimed. While Ivy and Humanite were distracted with the conversation, I run from my hiding spot to knock out Poison Ivy. I jump up to kick Ivy only to be stopped in the middle of the air.

"Hey Joker! Look who we found-"was all Humanite was able to get out before I threw a smoke pellet in his face like I did with Cyborg. He walked back coughing as I rounded housed kicked him. Humanite went flying in the other direction as a surprised Poison Ivy stared back at me.

"Jump!" she yelled as I threw my last smoke pellet in her face. I look back to see the men jump up, then down. Thank god for specifics.

"Black Adam, release the children" I hear Count Vertigo over Humanite's machine gun. Black Adam drops the school bus only for it to be caught by a ready Starfire. I knock the machine gun out of Humanite's hands and kick him in the temple knocking him unconscious. That leaves me with a coughing, angry Poison Ivy, great.

**A.N. Wow that was 3,000 words (not including the Authors notes). I feel sort of proud of myself. I know this isn't the best of chapters and sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to post my first chapter of the year. Have you seen the new episode of Young Justice 'Fix'? I loved it! **

**Thanks to Sofia Michelle, percyjacksonsister98, Pebblepaw, Random guest, Robin4thewin, Maddie Set, powerrangersfangirl22, mockingjay098, **

**theGirlNightwing, Maddie D, celestialstarynight, Random guest 2, Vi-Violence, Hina Kita, funni neko, Littlegem, Momo Spock, RememberTheMuse, TSRowenwood, **

**Deftera, PowerToThePeople23, Aguna. For reviewing! Hope that's everyone I forgot to thank in later chapters… I made it into paragraphs so it doesn't look that long.**

Hope you had a good New Years!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titan's or Young Justice! My Chinchilla does (If I had one).**

* * *

Superboy's P.O.V.

Always act never react, one of the most important lesson Black Canary ever taught me. The second? Always be on guard in an unknown environment. That rule, apparently, included in the bathroom.

I was innocently drying myself off from my seventh shower (It was like being hit by Clayface, but worse) wrapping the towel around me to travel to the laundry room when a flash of gold light blinded me. I am forced to cover my eyes with my arm as the light glows brighter and walk backwards. The light slowly surges toward me some more as I try to defend myself by punching it repeatedly. It never crossed my mind that it was a _light_, but punching it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Then the light was gone, leaving a picture of Dr Fate with my fist through his mouth. I retract my arm slowly, noticing the fact that The Lord of Order wasn't in the best of shape. His helmet is a little dented while half of his cape is gone, the other half singed. His arm is covering most of his stomach, but I could pieces of charred clothing around an angry red wound. I could only see from his waist up, but I'm guessing his legs got the same treatment as the rest of him.

"Uhhh, you okay?" I asked uneasily, shifting foot to foot. I could never deal with injured people. I could inflict extreme pain on the attacker, but first aid? I'd like to leave that to someone else.

"Ere o" he said, his words were clashing together like fast forwarding one of Megan's VHSs. Yes she still has the 'Hello Megan' episodes on VHSs, Nightwing offered to put the episodes on a DVD, but she's always refuse. Guess that's her real age showing.

"What?" I ask him. His eyes narrowed a little in thought before another flash of gold blinded me again.

"Can you understand me?" asked Dr Fate calmly but in a rush as if trying to stay calm, if that makes any sense.

"Yes, why couldn't I before?" I asked him coarsely, he looks behind him wearily giving me a second to see actual emotion (other than pain) on his face. From what I could see, he's conflicted. As if he was having a battle with himself. It's like he is keeping info from me, important info.

"Never mind that, where are you?" He asked in his normal voice with no pain, which happened to be like two people talking as one. Reminding everyone of the person underneath trapped their own mind.

"I honestly don't know" I confess. Nothing here looked familiar; exempt the Warehouse where the Cave should be, that still confused me. Oh, and the whole Robin-Beast boy deal, that still doesn't commute with my brain.

"Nightwing with you?" he asked then gasped as if the words hurt him. I hear his abnormal breathing and assume he at least has one broken rib.

"What happened?" I ask.

"That's not important, is Nightwing with you?" He asked again. I narrow my eyes into a glare, and clenched my jaw. Whatever had beaten up the Lord of Order into a pulp isn't important? Dr Fate stared at me, daring me to ignore him again.

"He went with some heroes. Why do you ask?" I gave him another glare. If he is going to withdraw info so am I.

"Something's happened, something bad" was his reply. It took all my will power not to say, 'No, having two Robins is normal' … Okay maybe it is, but two Beast Boys?

"Superboy, have you noticed anything strange?" he asked.

"Well Robin and Beast Boy are here, but they're different. The Robin here looks like Wally tried to make his costume, and Beast boy doesn't look like a monkey" I told him defeated at trying to get info.

"Interesting" He stated looking at the floor in thought, if he could see the floor with his arm in the way.

"Anything else?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Yeah, and the cave isn't here" I told him. He looked up at me, and straitening his back as much as he could.

"Superboy, I think you're in another Dimension" I stare at him. Aren't there only three Dimensions in Physics, like the G-nomes taught me? As if reading my mind he opens his mouth to explain.

"The fourth Dimension to be precise. There have been theories of time being a fourth dimension, but only I and others know that those Theories are actually true" He looked around again, as if trying to find something.

"So I'm in the fourth dimension, can you bring me and Nightwing back?" I ask trying to get his attention back. I'm successful, as he slowly turned towards me.

"I would have to find the individual that created this part of the fourth dimension and link him or her with their universal counterpart making a small rift, a portal" He says. He turns away again to look behind him. I still couldn't see behind him, only a brick wall.

"Who's the person?" I asked firmly, not caring how one person had created a whole universe. I just wanted to get out of here.

"You need to find a sorcerer that can do the location spell" He told me as he turned towards me, full attention back on our conversation. What does he keep looking for?

"Why can't you do it?" I ask. "Or maybe Zatanna?"

"I can't, I don't have that type of magic" He said wincing at the pain in his chest.

"And Zatanna?" I asked him. The pain on his face gave away to some concern, and regret. I had to look twice to make sure it was really there, or if the 'Clayface turned blue' goop fumes was getting to me.

"She is unavailable right now" He stated. I could still see the concern, but the regret is now masked by pain.

"What. Happened." I demanded, but before Dr Fate could answer something exploded behind him. Black and red consumed the screen as a demonic child's laugh rang through the room. I immediately knew who just attacked Dr Fate as my eyes widened a little.

I stand in place, eyes still wide, for a few seconds trying to process the fact my only way of getting answers was attacked by a certain Chaos god, before punching the nearby wall. I growled at the opposite wall as if it was the reason for my corrupted life.

Why can't I just get answers the easy way?!" I yelled at the wall. I growled at it again and stomp out the bathroom to get my clothes. Maybe Nightwing has some answers?

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V.

Why from all of the people I could fight, I have to fight the angry Mother-Nature-gone-rogue themed villain? Why not the skeleton-army themed one, or Dracula? Nope, I have to fight the third most insane villainess I know of.

Of course Poison Ivy wasn't talking only yelling in anguished for her dead 'babies', so no information for me. Heck, I couldn't even see how others were doing much less talk.

Poison Ivy somehow had grown her plants out of window boxes, potted plants, and through solid concrete. Not only that, but she had ordered the men to attack me.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I hear before Poison Ivy is surrounded in a black bubble of energy. I look over to see Raven floating with her violet eyes blazing. Ivy sees Raven too, and throws her arms out. The plants all of a sudden stop trying to kill me, and try to kill Raven instead. I get tackled by mind controlled men at the distraction, and doggy piled on me as I watch the mutate vine try to stab Raven through the limbs of men.

Raven dodges left to avoid the razor sharp vines, and that's all I see before the men start strangling me. Air is depleted from my lungs as the men slowly tried to strangle me to death. Time seemed to slow down as I gulped down what seemed to be none existing air.

Slowly I'm able to fight out of the pile without really hurting the men. I look up to see Ivy collapse in the black bubble, making the men sit up one by one dazed. The plants collapse throwing up dirt from the now destroyed window boxes and pots.

"How did you do that?" I ask her. She looks at me clearly annoyed, what I do?

"What?" She says, with her monotone voice it sounded like a statement.

"Knock her out? The only way I could think of was that you deprive Ivy of air" I clarified. She looks at me still annoyance still in her eyes for some odd reason. Her face is blank, but a slight shift of her foot tells me she is debating on answering me or not.

"Yes" she said after a two second pause, and floats away to bring Ivy and the still unconscious Humanite to the police. I shrug at her irritation and make my way down the fire escape. Only this time skipping levels with a flip or two.

I run into the street to see Starfire and Black Adam fighting, Starfire's punches and kicks doing nothing to the guy but some green energy from her hands and eyes was hurting him, a lot. I look to my left, and see Cyborg's cannon and Count Vertigo's psychic force clash. Creating what seemed to be a sonic boom, but on a smaller scale it only affecting a few yards around the impact.

Last there was Robin and Beast boy, they were teaming up to fight the skeleton-army themed I mentioned earlier. To my complete disbelief, The Titans were doing better than our first encounter. I know they were a very powerful team, but they aren't prepared for a impossible decision. For example, instead of think of a plan when Joker announced his game they had stared at him with horror.

Robin and Beast boy take down Atomic Skull easily, but Atomic Skull didn't look like he was trying. Like he was trying to make the battle last as long as he could. The gears in my head stop as my mind came to the answer, The Injustice League was stalling. Wait, Wotan!

My eyes widen in realization. I start looking around widely, trying to find the hairy papa Smurf (his new name as dubbed by Wally, of course before he retired). My eyes then rested on Joker who was just standing there grinning like a maniac.

'Why is he just standing there while his teammates were stalling everyone?' I thought before remember that I'm questioning what Joker was doing, but still.

I start making my way over to him. From past experience, he would be more willing to chat than Poison Ivy. The guy likes to gloat over his plans to kill everyone in sight. Before I could make it half way Black Adam crashed into the building in front of me. I turn towards where the Titans were fighting the half the Injustice to see smirking teens. Although positioned to attack, their stance was more relaxed as if they already had won.

"Give it up, Joker" growled Robin unlike his teammates he wasn't smirking, but standing proudly. I glance around for the still missing Wotan waiting for his surprise attack, when Joker started laughing. It wasn't his normal psychic laugh, no it was something much worst. He was laughing sanely. Like a normal super villain

"You really thought I was Joker? Pathetic" Joker stated, before turning into Wotan. We freeze in shock, me in horror at the fact that Joker was alone in the city, and the others in disbelief.

"But, you clown, uh, werewolf, what's going on here?" Beast boy said pulling out his hair only to realize what he is doing and putting it back on somehow.

Something exploded behind us, black energy surrounding it. The Titans looked over at Raven, who was hiding in her cloak like always.

"Oops" She said, before all attention was back at a smiling Wotan. I heard shuffling behind me, and look to see all the villains getting up. Poison Ivy was surrounded by knocked out guards, I hope they are knocked out. I looked back at Wotan, only to see him holding his arms out to attack.

"Loo-" was all I was able to say before he sent lightning at everyone. I was hit first as pain exploded on my chest. Wotan walk over to me arms still out stretched.

"Don't worry your little team is safe, for now" He said before increasing the lightning and making me black out, for the 3rd time. My final thought was, 'Well good news, I just beaten the record for most times being knocked unconscious by a villain in a day' before blackness claimed my vision.

**A.N. You don't know how much I wanted to end it here, but you guys deserve a longer chapter, so here you go.**

* * *

Superboy's P.O.V, again

'Where's the moving dots channel?' I mental screamed as I went channel to channel looking for the usual. All I got was the news, a race car video game, or a weird channel that just had rainbow stripes vertically across the screen. The rainbow channel was especially irritating, because it had a long high pitch beep. It was nothing like the soothing crackling of the black and white dots. Where's Nightwing when you need him?

I settled with the news, but regretted it instantly. The man on the screen was talking about a new villain group terrorizing the city, and how they disappear right after a surprise attack by the mysterious team's wizard.

"Here is a play back of the Titan's fight with this new villains group" the man said as his fake hair fell off his head. The scene changed to the Titan's fighting the Injustice League. Wonder when- Injustice League! I thought they disbanded after their first team up!

The room started to get unnaturally chilly as the man kept talking about the Injustice League. I stand up to get in a fighting position only for a portal to open up on the ceiling. I look up to see six people fall out of the portal. I recognized the costumes and look up again to see Raven and Starfire silently flying out of the portal. I look back to see that the boys were out cold.

"What happened?" I asked them staring at the heap of boys. The Injustice League didn't do this, did they? From what I saw of the battle, Wotan was missing.

"A new group of villains, that's what" Raven answered me before starting to heal Beast boy.

"I got that" I motion to the TV that is still playing the Titans battle and narrowed my eyes into a glared. She looked up at me, then to Starfire as if silently ordering her to explain to me. Starfire looked from me to Raven in confusion. I continued to glare at her as irritation grew in the pit of my stomach. Who did she think she was to dismiss me like that?

Starfire shifted from foot to foot in mid-air, somehow, sensing the tension in the air between Raven and I. A groan comes from Beast boy as he got up. His head turned as he looked around the room drowsily.

"What happened?" he asked, shaking his head back and forth to clearing the sleep from his head. Raven went to heal Robin, but grimaced. I see her face turn a lighter shade of gray as she collapsed. Beast boy noticed too, and caught Raven around the waist. I could see a faint blush forming on Ravens pale gray cheeks with my enhanced vision.

"You're exhausted" Beast boy stated and helped her onto the couch. Raven went to sit up, but was stopped by a Great Dane in her lap.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to blast you out of that window" Raven said. Wow, a full sentenced! Raven turned to glare at me as if reading my mind. I swear if she is reading my mind…

Beast boy gave her puppy dog eyes, and licked her in the face. Raven glared at him as black magic shot him out of a hole in the window that I didn't notice before. Beast boy gave a startled yelp, and disappeared. I hear the flap of wings as Beast boy came back in the form of a crow. He changed back to his regular form. He looks at Raven and opens his mouth to give her a piece of his mind.

"You wake them up then" Raven interrupts him. Beast boy stands there letting the words sink in before grinning widely.

"And I know the perfect way" He says as he runs out of the room.

"Starfire, go get gas masks before he comes back" Raven says. I see a flash of regret, and pity. Really, what's the worst thing that Beast boy can come up with?

"Too late" I say as I hear exited footsteps running behind the door. Beast boy comes back with a ball of something. I hate to say this, but its smell is worse than that goop. It had moldy pizza pieces, a sock that is half gray half white, and other stuff that is still undiscovered.

"Now, to find my first victim" he said. His eyes looked from Nightwing to Robin, and stopped at Cyborg. He brought his arm back to throw the mystery ball and shouted,

"Thou shall be executed" he yelled in a British accent, only for his victims to wake up.

"What is that smell?" Robin yelled, standing up while holding his nose. Beast boy, not expecting them to wake up fumbled the mystery ball. It went sailing out the broken window and splatted on a … frying pan?

"Dude! You made me overthrow it!" Beast boy yelled. I see the three look at each other confused before shrugging. Nightwing looked around the room looking for something before his eyes rested on me.

"Superboy, we need to talk" He said calmly making me remember Dr Fate.

"Yeah, we do" I say. He gives me a questioning gaze before nodding. We turn to walk out, but is stopped by Cyborg.

"Whatever you need to talk about, you can say it here" he says. I turn to glare at him, but is stopped by Nightwing.

"All right, but on one condition" Nightwing said, I could see a slight smirk on his face. What is he doing? Why are most of my thoughts questions?

"Name it" Cyborg said, to Robin's annoyance. I'm taking a wild guessing here, but do those two fight a lot on whose leader.

"I need supplies" Nightwing says, and empties his utility belt on the table. I take a quick glance at it and see no grappling gun, or smoke pellets. He wasn't prepared for going into a different dimension. A bat, not prepared? The worlds ending.

"Okay, but no sugar-coating or telling a lie. Raven will know if you do" Robin says before Cyborg can say anything else.

"You got yourself a deal"

* * *

**A.N. Finally got this done! 3,233 words (not counting the authors not) , okay hope that's enough until next time. Now that the hockey seasons over, expect more updates! But I also type really slowly so it will still take time, Ya … Comment response time! Remember to Review! They help me a lot.**

**Arathelia****: Glad you like it! Raven though doesn't know Robin's ID because I image her to respect his privacy. Plus from the show, she only saw Robin's parents die and Robin taking the oath. And Starfire? Well your comment made me think, why hasn't she figured it out? My only answer is that Dimension traveling wouldn't be the first thing you think of. I imagine she would see him as the reason why Robin calls himself Nightwing. As for your second comment, again glad you like it! I'm not trying to downplay Ravens powers, but some parts (like when Raven asked Starfire to catch the bus instead of her) was because she was holding back. She can feel emotion, so the whole city in terror doesn't exactly help with not losing control. I didn't forget about the scene with Dr Light, but she did it to the HIVE too? Oops, I'll remember that next time, thanks! I am planning on Raven and Klarion fighting between you and me, but it will be in later chapters. Ya, Nightwing didn't expect that about Starfire didn't he? Sorry for such a long response, but you stated some good points. Hope this helps!**

**Maddie D : ****OMG, Thank you so much! I'm glad it's improving! I'm not necessarily fond of my first couple chapters, but they will be edited when I finish this story! Ya Joker is fun to write, even a fake one :D. He is weird and cool in his own way. Heck, he should have his own category! Coird or maybe weool! … Okay probably not. So ya, here's your chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Robin Rani: ****Thanks! I'm glad the characters are okay, sense I had to figure out Superboy's and Nightwing's personality and fighting style. Your comment actually gave me the idea of Wotan taking the form of Joker. So, thanks for that! And Beast boy funnier? Ya sorry about that, Fanfiction somehow cut of half of what Beast boy was going to say making it sound a little dumb. Hope this chapter makes up for that! Glad you like it! **

**I think that's everyone … I guess I say goodbye for now. So, Ya bye? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do (Insert word that means 'not') own anything that you recognize!"**

* * *

Everyone's P.O.V **(If that make sense)**

"Then we met you in the warehouse" Nightwing said as he adjusted his newly supplied utility belt.

During his explanation, the Titans and Nightwing had formed a circle in the middle of the room. Superboy, not seeing the point of standing up, sat down on the couch. He can easily hear Nightwing explain with his super hearing.

"So, are you from a different dimension, or universe?" said Beast boy still trying to process Superboy's earlier explanation. In Beast boy's defense, Larry's explanation had been much easier to figure out than this guy's. Larry's was like a children's book with big bold letters and pictures to cheat, but Superboy's explanation is the complete opposite! It's a chapter book with small boring words, and no pictures!

"Different universe, but same dimension" Superboy stated bluntly. Beastboy clutched his head in pain.

"Why can't Astronomy be easier!" yelled Beastboy hands still clutching his head. Everyone, but Nightwing who is giving Beast boy a curious look, gave him a disbelieving look.

"It's Physics, Beastboy" Cyborg said, Cyborg then fought the urge to check the grass stain's eyes for a concussion. Or maybe the lightning damaged his brain a little?

"Same thing!"

'Its Beast boy, it's normal for him, its Beast boy…' Cyborg thought starting a chant in his head.

"Uhhh…"

"Just be glad he knows the word Astronomy" said Raven breaking Cyborg's chant and everyone's slightly worried thoughts. Everyone just nodded in agreement, but Nightwing just gave Beast boy another curious glance.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be resting?" asked Beast boy grumbled at her as he looked from the couch to the sorcerous. Raven just gave him a look that ranged from 'I suggest you be quiet' to 'don't make me throw you out of the window, again'. Nightwing also gave Raven a curious glance, his mind making connections he would like to live without.

"Okay, you said you could cast this location spell" Nightwing said as he shook his head to clear the thoughts from it, but failed as the connections just came back with more force.

"Yes, but I need to mediate" Raven stated and leaves to do just that, confident that if anything important was to happen they will tell her.

"What's with her?" says an annoyed Superboy. Everyone looks at him, silently asking him to explain himself.

"She seems to hate everyone and everything" Superboy clarified. Beast boy walked up to him and put his arm around the clone's shoulders as much as he could.

"Don't worry" Assured Beast boy "She's always like that." Superboy gave Beast boy a glance before sighing in what seemed to be defeat.

"Did I use to be like that?" Superboy asked to a currently smirking Nightwing. Nightwing's smirk gave away to a smile as the clone finished his sentence.

"If I say yes, that would make you a hypocrite?" Nightwing asked, as his smile faded into mocked concentration.

"Troll" stated Superboy, shrugging off Beast boys arm. Nightwing laughed, all the Titans (except Raven who was in her room) felt a chill run up their spine at seemingly voiceless laugh. Superboy just grinned, glad that Nightwing was finally relaxing a little. Stopping an invasion, protecting Blüdhaven, and leading a team of hormonal teenagers can take a lot out of one guy.

"Soooo, is me in your universe as handsome as me?" Beast boy asked as he pulled out a rose. Everyone look at him strangely, no one daring to ask where he got that rose from, exempt Robin.

"Beast boy, where did you get that rose?" Robin asked very slowly. Being the detective he was it was in his nature to ask questions. They either help, or make you want to smack your head on the wall repeatedly.

"See there's this little pocket back here-"

"You have a pocket in your shoe?" Cyborg said cutting Beast boy off, he was slightly revolted by the thought of something being so close to Beast boy's foot.

"Yeah, the bad guys never look there!" Beast boy said showing the small pocket in his shoe

"I wonder why" whispered Cyborg to Robin. Both of them clutching their noses, the unwashed shoe's stink was worse than Starfire's pudding.

"Anyways, Beastboy's has the right idea" Cyborg said.

"About the pocket?" Beast boy asked making everyone questioned the half-man's sanity. Cyborg uncrossed his arms to wave them back and forth.

"No, Beastboy! I meant your previous question, about what are dimensional selves are like" Cyborg said with a disgusted look.

"Yes! Friend Nightwing and Friend Superboy, what are we like in your universe?" Starfire asked joyfully.

"Well" volunteered Nightwing. Superboy wasn't about to do it, to busy glaring at a currently rainbow colored screen.

'We can add rainbow, no signal channels to Superboy's Hate list' Nightwing thought. Currently on the ever growing list was glue, mustard, non-green monkeys, the song "Call me, maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen (Nightwing would never lock Superboy in a room with said song playing on a loop, he would never), and an overly PDAing couple that will not be named.

"I'm not sure about you three, but Beastboy and Robin are on a team with Blue beetle, Impulse, Miss Martian, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Superboy, and me" Nightwing explained leaving out the part where the TTRobin was his universal self out on purpose. He was going to play him off as Tim's counterpart for now.

"In our universe there's a Bumblebee, too" Robin told Nightwing. He nodded and continued to explain.

"Okay, the Bumblebee in my universe is the protégé of the Atom, and gets powers from a suit she created with the help of Atom. It allows her to fly, change size, and shoot small electric pulses called stings" Nightwing said. He wasn't about to say her I.D, though. No matter how trusts worthy the Titans are, they could always turn on him in a life or death decision.

"Beast boy, you and your other self have the same powers, but our Beast boy is less experienced. He got his powers from a mix of Martian blood and a green monkey bite" Nightwing said as Beast boy grinned. Even in a different universe he still had his powers.

"Robin in my universe has been in the hero gig for a year **(A.N. guessing, completely guessing) **and is already an expert with the bo-staff. He has the same personality like you, but he has a different suit" Nightwing said. Starfire (because there's only supposed to be _one_ Robin) got confused.

'Who is this other Robin, Nightwing speaks of?' **(One more thing, I'm really bad at Starfire's speech patterns *sigh*) **Starfire wondered 'Is friend Nightwing doing the lying?'

Everyone else's thoughts were the same, but they figured that Nightwing was who Robin got his name from. Beast boy's train of thoughts, of course, was going on a different track.

"Dude, do you have pictures?" Beast boy said as he thought of Robin in something other than his usual uniform.

"Yeah, I got a few on my glove" Nightwing confirmed. All the Titans except Robin (he has pick locks in his glove, why not pictures?) gave Nightwing a weird look.

"You have pictures of your teammates in your glove?" Cyborg clarified.

"And you thought carrying a rose around was weird" Beast boy mumbled loudly. Everyone heard him, but chose to ignore him. They were not going to explain the real reason.

"Does your TV work as a computer, too?" Ask Nightwing looking at the alone keyboard without a screen. He already figured out that the TV already doubled as the main computer, but asking would possibly at the same time give him permission to use it.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Robin asked. Nightwing ignored him and walked over to the keyboard. He pulled out the long usb cord out of his glove, and plugged it in. His holo-computer recognized the Usb drive being put in and turned on.

"Whoa" breathed Beast boy and Cyborg. Nightwing pulled out some files and turned to talk to the teens. Superboy grumbled about not getting his TV time, and stared at Nightwing.

"We should probably talk about your villains pairing up and the random Injustice League attack" Nightwing said. Beast boy started to debate on whether to groan in protest at the change in subject, or stay quiet.

"Okay, I got something's from the weird baby troll thing" Everyone (Knowing that he is talking about Gizmo) muffled their laughter as Nightwing said 'weird baby troll thing' "And learned that the ones behind this is an organization from my universe called The Light" Superboy groaned and smacked his head on the back of the couch.

"Wonder if their relatives of Dr Light" Beast boy joked "Hey, how many Dr Lights does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"Continue, Nightwing" said Robin trying to avoid Beast boy's jokes. Maybe he should bring Raven in here? No she needs to rest, I'll let Beast boy tell her the important stuff tomorrow.

"The organization consists of Klarion, Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Black Manta, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, and Brain" Nightwing puts pictures of each of the Light's members on the Titans TV. Robin frowned as Ra's name was mentioned and Beast boy doing the same when Brains name was mentioned.

"Do you want me to go over each one individually?" Nightwing asks Robin. After a moment to think it through, Robin nods his head.

"Vandal Savage is a meta-human. He was bathed in the radiation of a mysterious meteorite, which gave him strength, and longevity. He's also a master strategist and very intelligent" Nightwing explained remembering all the loops he had sent them in. His whole plan took one year, but we stopped him on one night. Don't you just love irony?

"It looks like a bear got to him first" whispers Beast boy to Cyborg. They both start silently laughing until Robin turned to glare at them.

"Ra's al Ghul is the leader of the League of Shadows. Although human, he's highly trained in martial arts and any weapon known to kill" He debated if he should tell them about the Lazarus Pit, but decided against it. In this situation he hardly doubts that it's important.

"Queen Bee has the power to enthrall men, and to some extent women as well, to do her bidding. Her power, however, only works in close proximity to her target, and only affects humans" Nightwing glanced at Beast boy, remembering Miss Martian explaining how Queen Bee used him to get to her.

"Klarion, according to Dr Fate, is chaos personified. His recorded powers include flight, energy blasts, magical constructions, psychokinesis, teleportation, portals, shape shifting, technomancy, and transmutation" Nightwing stops to take a breath to explain Klarion's weakness, but gets cut off by Beast boy.

"Who votes that if we ever meet this guy Raven will be the one to fight him?" Beast boy says sheepishly, and raises his hand. To his surprise, a gaping Cyborg and a wide eyed Robin raise their hands with him.

"Anyways, Klarion just like Dr Fate has to have an anchor to exist in this world. But Klarion has a familiar, a cat that he calls Teekl. If Teekl is harmed then Klarion would have to go back to his home realm" Nightwing points at the picture of the snotty looking kid with a cat. Beast boy and Cyborg hold back laughter at the picture, one being more successful than the other.

"Black Manta, just like Ra's, is human. His greatest asset is the thousands of troops at his command. He also has a suit capable of shooting rockets and laser blast"

"Lex Luthor, also human, is a master manipulator. To the public he is calm, soft-spoken, and polite, thus making it easier to manipulating unwitting people into getting his way. He owns a business named Lex Corp, which is where he gets his resources and money"

"The last member of the light is Brain. The Brain is a medical and scientific evil genius and is usually accompanied by his loyal sidekick, Monsieur Mallah, who is a gorilla with roughly human-level intelligence" Beast boy winced at Brain's description. Brain could technically be called his arch-enemy.

Nightwing stopped to let the Titans digest this information. He thought about telling the Titans about the Lights past actions, but stopped as he felt drowsiness start plaguing his mind. How's he already tired? Didn't he get enough rest when he got knocked out?

"So, how big of a threat is The Light in your world?" asked Robin. Nightwing knew what he really meant was 'is their motives to enslave everyone on Earth or the regular, kill everyone in sight motive?'. Bat-language, gotta love it.

"Their goal is to 'make everyone see the light'. Which basically means that humankind is being hindered by the heroes that protect it from the needed factors to evolve" Superboy answered for Nightwing. Nightwing stared at Superboy wonder he was able to think up that whole explanation in five seconds, while Robin nodded at Superboy as a sign of understanding.

"Their mainly as dangerous as the brotherhood of evil" Robin clarified.

"Who?" asked Nightwing.

"They're a group of villains that attempted to freeze us and every Titan, but failed" said Robin, Nightwing just nod not wanting to explain more. He was getting more tired by the minute. Nightwing looked around to see everyone, but Superboy seemed to look like they were ready to collapse, weird.

"Y'all must be tired" Cyborg said noticing Starfire's and Beast boy's eyes drooping.

"Tomorrow we'll figure out what their planning" agreed Robin. Everyone nodded and started drifting towards the door.

"I'm guessing Superboy knows where you two are staying?" Robin asks glancing their way as he walked slowly towards the door.

"Yes"

"Good, then good night" Robin disappeared around the corner only to be greeted by a confused alien.

"Friend Robin, why do you say that the night is good before you sleep?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, Star"

The last people in the room look towards each other as if having a silent conversation.

"They have no clue what they're up against, do they?" ask Superboy. Nightwing sighed

"That's not important right now" Nightwing said and made his way to the door.

"You're holding something back" Superboy stated. Nightwing tended to let some emotions out when he's tired.

"The part where Tim's the 3rd Robin, or that there's a bounty on our heads" Nightwing said with a tired sigh.

"No, the part where the Justice League may be controlled, again" Superboy said knowing that the other had drawn the same conclusion when facing Superman. Superboy had no clue why they were just talking about this now, he blames the clown.

"Not only that, but-" Nightwing stopped suddenly and sighed.

"What?" Superboy asked. Nightwing was holding back information again.

"It's a theory"

"Try me" Nightwing sighed again. He was getting Soooo tired.

"I think that these team-ups, the fact that the Light has been out of commission for 5 years, I think they've been gathering information and members for a while now"

"What do you mean?"

"We're in another dimension where I leave Batman early, and you don't exist yet. We know nothing here, while the Light probable know every single detail. I bet they even have their counterparts working with them" Nightwing said. Wow, he's getting really tired. Should he be worried? Maybe…

"We should tell them. I mean, they're going to find out sooner or later" Superboy said breaking Nightwing's thoughts

"They will, but not today. Come on lets go to bed" Nightwing said and walked to the door, again.

"Aqualad once said, you cannot manage and expect others to play a part in an unknown plan. Remember that when holding back information" Super boy said and stormed out. Nightwing had stopped his advances to the door out of shock. Did he just quote Aqualad?

"Wait up!" Nightwing yelled and ran to the door recalling that he didn't know where his room was at. The door slid open with a weird squeak. Being too tired and in a rush to notice the person hiding in the darkness, Nightwing ran down the hallway to keep up with his slightly irritated teammate.

The Shadow crept forward when all traces of the two heroes were gone and fled to its room, glowing green eyes wide.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V

"You almost done?" asked a voice.

"Yes, just give me an hour" Gizmo answered the glowing screen. He winces ever so often at the sound of the keyboard echoing through the lightless room.

"The plan begins in an hour" the voice said through the screen. Gizmo started to scuff but was stopped by something.

"Can you tell me again why you had to knock out the Pitt sniffers?" asked Gizmo.

"Because if you mess up then we don't have to do damage control" said the voice. Gizmo stopped typing to glare (unsuccessfully) at the screen in rage.

"You think I'll mess up hacking hard-drive brain's system! I do it all the time" Gizmo said small arms waving back and forth.

"Quiet, you don't want to wake the guards" said the voice. Gizmo start grumbling about unfairness and being work to death, and returned to typing on the computer.

"Besides, if you had learned anything from the past you never should underestimate your opponent." the voice said ignoring Gizmo grumbles. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed from somewhere, making Gizmo jump.

"Why did I have to be thrown in jail? I had been dropped off a building who knows how many times for this!" Gizmo complained. The voice sighed, it clearly was getting annoyed at all of the questions.

"I have my reasons" Gizmo huffed and continued to work.

"Okay, I'm in"

"Took you long enough" said a different voice.

"Who you calling slow, bra-"

"Are you going to call me a brat?" questioned the second voice. Only this time, it sounded like the voice is possessed by something. Gizmo gulped.

"Find anything new?" asked the first voice. Gizmo typed a couple of keys and inwardly smiled at what he found.

"Yeah, there's a new file labeled the Light" Gizmo said as he clicked on the file. He frowned as the file didn't open like normal.

"What?" The screen then turned a bright blue, and shut down.

"Stupid machine, I want answers!" Gizmo said annoyed at not being able to find out who his mysterious employers were.

"People would kill for information like that"

Gizmo turned in a circle to find the source, and ran to tear down his makeshift curtains. Moonlight burst through the uncovered window to show a figure in the far corner of the cell leaning against the wall. The only visible thing was the soul piercing eye.

"I kill to keep it a secret" Deathstroke said stepping out of the darkness. Gizmo, having never seen Slade's universal counterpart, was wishing he had a bigger cell (So he can, I don't know, run).

Gizmo strained to get the guts to say something, but stopped trying after noticing the Hugh sword on the mercenary's back.

"You couldn't know anything, could you?"

"Wh-when did you get here?" Gizmo managed to squeak out. Deathstroke narrowed his eye and stepped forward, making Gizmo step back.

"I was starting my part of the plan, but I got a little" Deathstroke stopped as is searching for the right word "sidetracked"

"I-I thought"

"You thought we wouldn't know? That a little peek wouldn't hurt?"

"No, no nothing like that!" Gizmo defended himself afraid for his life.

"Doesn't matter anymore, you done hacking the system?"

"Yes?"

"Then start the plan, or you going to spy some more?" Deathstroke made a motion to take out his sword. Gizmo paled and tried to turn on the computer. To his relief the computer was still connected to the Tower's security system.

"When do we start the jail break, sir?"

"Right now"

* * *

**A.N, Ha! I left you on another cliff hanger! **

***Dodges pitch forks and other sharp objects*. **

**I'm sorry for the long wait (and the cliff hanger, I couldn't help myself), but the exact day I posted my last chapter my dad signed me up for a Hockey program that took up all my free time. **

**It also I took me forever to figure out Deathstroke's part. That's the best I could come up with. I know, sad. But I had to make him say something at least a little witty! I failed horribly though, *sigh*. At least I think I did. Hope you guys thing differently.**

**Maddie D- Thank you so much! I agree, Stankball is a weird name, but it's played with a smell goo ball thing that smells so that could be the reason it's named Stankball. It could also be because Beast boy cam up with the name. Again thank you sooo much!**

**ShadowlightStarlight- So glad to hear that! I'm sorry for the small let's call it intermission, but a few things came up. But I finally updated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I believe the real question here is, do YOU own these shows?**

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V

I. hate. alarms. My reasons you ask? They either, One: cause extreme panic and distress, Two: Won't shut up, and Three: Usual means some insomnia villain was bored. The third reason irritates me to no end.

My hate for alarms grew as I ran to the living room through the labyrinth that is called a tower. What's with the giant tower in the shape of a T, anyway? If they wanted to be this much of a target, they should have made the tower a giant X. It's a great symbol, but they should pull a Justice League and make a secret base that isn't regularly attacked.

"What is it this time?" I angrily yelled at Robin as I ran into the room. Of course, disabling the alarm in my room by accident didn't mean the whole tower. No, it had to haunt me from the grave.

"A jailbreak, somehow the fire alarm had been triggered" Robin said as he turned off the alarm.

"How long ago was the break?" I ask hearing the pounding of running feet behind me.

"An hour ago" I give him a surprised look. According to my sources (*Cough* Gizmo's backpack*Cough*), the Tower was hooked up to the jail system. If any sort of alarm was activated, it would either be recorded on the Titan's database or trigger the alarm system.

"Isn't your computer connected to the jail?" I mentally slam my head on a wall at my words. I'm not supposed to know that. Now he's going to get suspicious.

"How'd you know that?" He asks me and narrowed his eyes. I lock eyes with Robin and gave him my best 'Are you stupid?' look. He then narrowed his eyes in slight anger at my gaze. I'm not scoring any points with myself, aren't I?

"Why wouldn't it be?" I ask trying to gain a little of my trust back. Robin gives me one more suspicious glance before turning around to greet Beast boy and Cyborg, both of them just running through the door.

"Glad you could make it" Robin said still a little irritated at me. Cyborg and Beast boy gave the boy wonder a glare, but Beast boy had to stop glaring to rub his sleep ridden eyes. Beast boy walked to the couch and looked under. As he started to reach for something, I looked to Cyborg for clarification but only got a shrug.

The door opened one more time as Superboy, Raven, and Starfire entered. Superboy saw Beast boy and looked away. He wasn't going to question Beast boy's actions either.

"What is it?" asked an annoyed Superboy, smoothing out his slightly wrinkled shirt.

"A jailbreak" Robin adjusting his mask as the corner started to peel off a little. I see movement by the couch and look to see Beast boy putting on a shoe with dust bunnies on it. He looked up with a satisfied smirk, secret shoe stash under the couch. Why didn't I ever think of that? It'd be something good and non-lethal to throw at Wally when he was being less intelligible.

"How many got out?" Cyborg asked ignoring Beast boy.

"Everyone that was smart enough to run" Robin answered. Cyborg gave him a disbelieving gaze.

"How'd they get out? Break in? Bombing?" Cyborg questioned.

"They hacked into the tower"

"What! Nobody can hack my tower, and I mean nobody!" Cyborg yelled in denial and shock. I unconsciously stepped away from him a little.

"Exempt Gizmo, Brother Blood…" Raven trailed off as she muttering under her breath. Cyborg either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her as he continued to fume.

"Well someone did" Robin started typing on the computer as Cyborg walked to his side to fume.

"By the way, who did hack into my tower?" asked Cyborg bitterly while still fuming. Robin ignored him and slammed his hands on the keyboard. He grinds his teeth rage while cursing under his breath in Romanian.

"Whoever they are, their good" Robin answered furiously. Starfire noticing the distressed look on Robin's face stepped to Robin's side, putting hand on his shoulder. Robin looked up and met Starfire's eyes. His shoulders sagged in defeat as he stared into the caring emerald orbs.

I silently smiled at the scene. It was like how Miss Martian had comforted a rampaging or mad Superboy. I look over at Superboy to share my newly made connection, but stopped as I saw him observing the floor in deep thought.

Superboy stopped observing the floor to look my way, knowing him he just made the same connections I did yesterday. I nod my head slightly, inaudibly confirming his suspicions. The action not only caught the attention of Raven, but Starfire. Raven only narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Starfire just looked on with uncharacteristic gloomy eyes. I met Raven's eyes and smiled at her innocently not needing the two birds watching my ever move. I meet Starfire's eyes and is about to give her the same smile, but is put off by the betrayal in her eyes.

"Whoever did doesn't sleep!" Beast boy yelled and shook his arms to prove his point. I tear my eyes from Starfire's and look at the Titan's monitor. Should I help? No, it will only make them more suspicious.

"Whoever did is getting away" Raven announced and floated towards the elevator.

"Uh yeah, Titan's go!" Robin yelled flabbergasted, he most likely didn't think of the culprit getting away. The Titans ran to the elevator that starting to close. Beast boy had to turn into a fly to fit in the small part of the elevator that was still open.

I look towards Superboy, and mouthed the word plan. They were charging into an unknown fight. You know how many times that would have got us killed.

Superboy just shrugged to my annoyance and ran to closed elevator doors and lightly pushed them open. I sigh and shrug before jumping through the open elevator doors and slid down the elevator cable and free-fell with one hand on the elevator cord (Or 'hoist cable' in proper elevator talk). Superboy jumped off head first and free-fell past me. I mumbled 'show off' as we fell a surprisingly far distance.

We finally caught up to the descending elevator. Superboy not wanting to crush the elevator put his hand on the 'hoist cable', being careful to use the inside of his Flash made, friction resistant gloves and slowed down. We land silently on the roof of the elevator.

"Raven?" leaked Beast boy's voice out of the elevator "Why did you close the elevator early?"

"Why do you have to ask senseless questions?"

"That means stupid, right?" Beast boy asked, but was met with silence.

"Guys?"

"Anyways, Cyborg and Beast boy, you will take the North side of town. Starfire, you will take the South" Robin ordered "When you're done rounding up the fugitives meet up at the abandon dredge"

"What about you and Raven?" Beast boy asked, but I already knew their whole plan. Robin didn't trust us enough to be on our own. He was going to go with me and send Raven with Superboy. It's what I would have done in his position.

"We'll be partnering up with our guests" Robin answered. I could practically feel the suspicion when he said guests.

The elevator started to slow down before stopping. I waited a few moments before kicking off the emergency exit and dropped down. The Titans all spun around ready to attack, but stopped after figuring out it was us. Raven narrowed her eyes for the second time that day.

"We couldn't find the stairs" I stated, and stepped to the side to let Superboy drop out of the elevator. We all stared at each other for a couple seconds (if you could call Superboy and Ravens glare-off 'staring') before Robin retracted his Bo-staff.

"Everyone go to your destinations" Robin ordered straitening his posture. Beast boy, Starfire, and Cyborg nodded and ran off without objection. Starfire before leaving gave me a slight betrayed glance. I look away in shame, even though I didn't know what I did.

"Nightwing, you're with me. We're taking the East side" Robin Informed me and nodding in Raven's direction. She puts her hood up in response.

"Let's go" As is waiting for those exact words, Raven conjured up a portal and sucked us in without warning. I shivered as the portal consumed me, but stopped in mid shiver as sunlight reached my skin. I look around to see we are in the middle of the city.

You remember my description of how clean this city is? Well think of that, and add random destruction and robbers. You get the idea of how it looked like now with the jailbreak.

I look over to see Raven's eyes change from pure white to violet. She glances at Superboy before floating off and throwing a felony into a garbage can. Superboy gives Raven's retreating form a glare, and jumps to the roof of a nearby apartment building and runs to keep up with his 'partner'.

Robin nodded to the East and take off knowing I could handle myself, but kept me in eye sight. I run behind him, knocked out any criminal that was unlucky to catch my sight.

I kicked ones temple, while throwing my new Wingdings. Technically they were Bird-a-rangs since they came from Robin, but I'm calling them Wingdings.

Robin and I unsurprisingly work well as a team. He distracts the robber, I knocked them out. He throws smoke-pellet, I attack. I created an opening, he exploits it.

It takes us all day to round up all the criminals our part of the city. It isn't because there are a lot of them, but that they were scattered and had some sense to hide in dumpsters when they saw a shadow move. By the time we were sure we had them the sun is right above the horizon.

"We finally get them all?" I ask Robin slightly out of breath from jumping roof to roof

"I believe so" Robin said also slightly out of breath.

"How do you think the others are doing?" I ask think about how Starfire is doing by herself. She may be as strong (Or even stronger) as Superman, but she also goes of her feelings. It can only take one person's life ending, and she will lose the ability to fly. This could be me underestimating her, but it's true.

'By the way, why hasn't anyone died' I consider, remembering my thought on Starfire losing her flight over someone's death. 'I've been in this universe for who knows how many weeks and nobody has died, nothing has been blown up, and no failed missions. I'm not sure if I should be thankful, or start being as paranoid. At least, something should have blown up by now'

As my thought progress I feel slightly at ease. I'm doing my job right for once. The public isn't against us and no civilian has died. It's almost like a miracle.

"You okay?" Robin asked looking at me weirdly. I Look behind him at a conveniently placed skyscraper, and see my reflection. I saw myself with small bags slightly peeking out of my mask, unkempt hair, and a small smile.

"Yeah, just thinking" I answer as I look away from my reflection.

"About what?" asked Robin. I look up at him to see him leaning against the disturbingly close skyscraper. I lower myself to a sitting position, feet dangling off the side of the building.

"About this Universe" I indifferently stated. He nodded in an understanding way.

"How different are our worlds?" Robin asked after a moment of silence. I look at him surprised. The only things I've heard Robin say were either commands, or who-are-you-? questions. I didn't expect that easy going tone coming from the guy that thinks I'm a spy.

"You don't have to answer" Robin said biting his lip. Okay, I'm totally whelmed right now.

"No, it's fine. You caught me off guard" I replied. I sat on the ledge and thought over his question.

"Why ask?" I asked, looking over at him. He sighed and started fidgeting. I know that look on his (My?) face.

"No reason" He answered and continued to fidget. I silently chuckle at his attempt to be relaxed.

"Who chewed you out?" I ask as a smirk grew on my face. He started to fidget more and look to the ground.

"Starfire" he said quietly to the ground. He straightened his back and went to run of the building, not wanting to expand on the subject.

"Well, we better get going" Robin said, but I barely heard him as I was lost in thoughts. Why did Starfire yell at him? She seemed to hate me in the garage. The only time they could have talked was last night when Superboy and I were talking.

I look up to see Robin three buildings in head of me. I grin as a thought passes my mind. I grab my grappling hook and run to the edge of the building. I jump to the next building's roof top and ran across. I jumped and ran across roof tops, until I was right behind Robin.

I glance over his shoulder and shoot an upcoming sky scraper and jump of the side of the building. Robin jumps slightly at the rope over his shoulder and looks back. He sees me swing through the streets. I swing in front of Robin and keep running, momentum giving me speed. Robin turns his head from looking back and trips a little in surprise at my form.

I smirk challengingly behind me and run ahead. I see a rusty crane by the shore to my right, which I figured must be the dredge. Redirecting my route, I run across the roofs for a bit before hear pounding foot steps behind me speed up. I smirk again at Robin taking up my challenge and run faster.

I'm almost to the crane, but made the mistake of looking behind me to figure out how far back Robin is. I slowed down only bit in disbelief at Robin's really close form, but it's enough for Robin to flip over my head and throw an ice disk at my feet in mid-flip.

In true Flash style, I pinwheel my arms and put weight on the balls of my feet to find friction. Robin smirks and races ahead of me. Finally stop circling my arms to shoot the upcoming crane. I start rolling up the cord before I could fall of the building. Robin does the same and looks back to give me a two finger salute.

We both dislodge are hooks with a small flip and start freefalling. Robin was the first to tuck and roll on the dirt. I came up from behind him and rolled to his side.

I look to Robin's flushed face and grin.

"I demand a rematch" I tell him. He grins back at me and stands up. Doing the same and look up to see Beast boy with Cyborg heading towards us from the Northwest with Raven and Superboy.

Starfire appears over a warehouse and flies to Robin's side. I look at everyone to see no injuries, just tired yawns and eye rubs.

"Anyone injured?" Robin asks and straightens his stance for the third time. Everyone just nodded and formed a circle.

"Cyborg, I need you to go back to the tower, and get the hacker out of our systems. And if you could, figure out where the person hacked our system and who hacked it" Robin ordered. Cyborg opened his mouth to debate, but was stopped as Robin continued.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, and Superboy" Robin says and turns to face all three of them.

"I need you to patrol the city. Make sure there aren't any strays" Robin ordered. The three give him tired looks, but nod anyways. He turns to look at me and Raven.

"Nightwing, Raven, I need you two-"Robin said, but was stopped by a random explosion behind him. We all jump into defensive stances and turned towards the smoke cloud.

"Hello, Pittsniffers and boogerbrains!" yelled someone through the smoke. Beast boy turns into a pterodactyl and fans away the smoke. The smoke blows away to reveal a bunch of rainbow colored people standing on the rusted crane. Beast boy turns back into his human form in shock. He quickly shakes out of it and gets into his own defensive stance.

"Miss me?" mocked Gizmo.

"You guys here for the Danishes, too?" Beast boy asked randomly and way too cheerily. An old guy perked up and opened his mouth, only for a bouquet of roses to be shoved in his mouth by a weird, blue magician.

"Try again" See-more said. I look around and see about eleven different people, about half of them I could recognize. There was the H.I.V.E five (You figure these things out when they declare it every minute), Dr Light (How does he get out of jail so fast? He is one lucky man), Control Freak, A blue magician dude, an elder wearing a shirt with Britain's flag, A Moth, a thirteen year old version of Cheshire, and a gray skinned biker with black slashed across his arms.

I look around to come up with a quick plan of action. I glance behind me for any stray villains looking to ambush us from behind, and see four people hiding in the shadows. I turn to confront them, narrowing my eyes at the same time to get a better view.

"Titan's, go!" he yelled making me look over my shoulder. I turn back to the shadows only for a light beam to hit me in the back. Pain burst in my back from the impact, but my suit stopped any sort of injury.

I'm shot to the other side of the dredge. I put my feet in front of me to stop the momentum thrusting me forward. I land in a crouch and see two villains standing a few feet away from me.

"I got a bone to pick with you, Wingnut" said Gizmo, Dr Light laughed randomly from Gizmo side. I narrow my eyes at the two villains annoyed at their distraction.

"How do you like your Wing's? Fried or Baked" Dr Light asked Gizmo randomly. Dr Light held his hand as if to shoot me for emphasize. I slip into the shadows as the two tried to be witty. I quickly and quietly sneak behind them and take out my Eskrima sticks.

"How about grilled" Gizmo said laughing. Dr Light does the same, but stops mid-laugh.

"Where'd he go?" Dr Light said in disbelief. Gizmo stopped and quickly surveys the construction site. I laugh silently, making the villains freeze in place.

"Ever think of looking in the dark?" I ask and step half way out of the shadows. The two freeze as if remembering a bad memory and slowly turn around pale faced. I greet them with two steel rods in the face.

Gizmo flies back and hitting his head on a nearby car. Dr Light being the lucky guy he is, only flies into the ongoing battle on the other side of the dredge. He only has time to stand up before he's assaulted by green bolts. I grin and start running towards the battle.

I take two steps only to be sailed me over a stack of planks and into the roof of a rust covered warehouse by a landmine. At least I think it's a landmine. The only thing I have been able to process at the time, was the fact the ground had just exploded in my face.

I crash through the warehouse's roof and instantly look around for anything to stop me. Finally just put down three fingers and start slowing down rapidly. Landing into a crouch and I look around. I being the lucky guy I am unable to see anything. Considering my human made hole did little to penetrate the dense shadows, because of an already setting sun.

I standing up slowly and replace my Eskrima sticks with three Wingdings. Using one of the Wingding's blades, I reflect one (if not only) small stream of sunlight from my manmade hole around the warehouse.

Getting about half way before the reflected light bounced back as a sword swung towards my utility belt's buckle.

I do a quick backbend to avoid the sword and up into a handstand. I push off of my handstand and land on my feet. I quickly throw my wingdings into the gloom, hoping to hit the swordsman.

Silently taking out my Eskrima sticks again, I walk slowly backwards in a crouch.

A slight click of something attaching to the wall behind me is the only warning as the wall exploded. Having heard the click I had somersaulted forwards, but still was blown forwards by the shockwave.

I stand up coughing, only drop to the ground as a disc flew over my head, destroying the wall in front of me.

I'm forced to roll left as the decaying warehouse's roof caved in, its support (The walls) having been blown up.

I look over at the rumble and sit up on my knees to cough out the dust. The floorboards creak in front of me making my muscles tense. I look in front of me to see black and orange shoes. I look up farther to see a lone eye staring at my coughing form.

"Deathstroke"

* * *

Superboy's P.O.V

Confession Time, I sort of lost control when I couldn't find Nightwing. Artemis's death kept replaying in my mind as I ran. An unfortunate British elder got in my way as I ran to find Nightwing. Long story short, I ended up hitting him into Raven who shot the guy into the ocean.

"No respect, I say! No respect!" He yelled weirdly at us. I ignore him and head Nightwing's direction. Again I am stopped by a rogue villain, but not just any random villain either. Nope, it has to be the young version of Cheshire.

The worst part, she doesn't even doing anything as I silently stalk towards her! She just stands there and stares at me and stares and stares. I can't take this! I yell a battle cry and run, pulling my hand back to punch her. She just stares at me as I advance.

I grow angrier as she continued to stare. The Hugh smile on her mask mocking me, and mocking and mocking. I don't have time for this.

Growling at my thoughts I run faster, Cheshire just watches me. I get halfway when she rolls up her sleeve to show a green glowing rock. It takes my brain a bit to process that the strange rock is kryptonite, but it's too late.

Cheshire twirls and hitting my weakened, advancing form to the ground. I lay there a bit in pain and feel cool metal around my neck, an inhibitor collar. Inhibitor collar? Kryptonite? Who's supplying these freaks?

Being set up on the rusty crane and handcuffed. Cheshire puts the kryptonite in a compartment in my collar and turns away. I go to yell at her, but instantly feel a coarse pain in my neck as kryptonite enhanced electricity travels through my body. I bite down in pain as the electricity continues, refusing to scream.

The electricity stops in time for me to see Beast boy with a large bump on his head being tied up beside me, Collar already put on.

"You okay?" I ask him eyeing the large bump above his right eye.

"Dude, am I okay? You look like you tried to battle a deep-fryer and lost!" Beast boy exclaimed. I eyed his bump again in skepticism, how can a bump be so big?

"And you look like you battled a coconut tree" I stated. Beast boy chuckles a little.

"So who did you fight?" He asked. I grimace at my easy take down. In my defense, I had panicked when Nightwing was shot across the dredge, and that Wonderland themed villain just kept staring, and staring!

"An overly happy cat with a glowing rock" I respond through clutched teeth.

"How about you?" I ask him curiously. He grinned and gave me a Hugh grin.

"I had battled Control Freak. Kicking his butt like always, even throwing his remote into the ocean in record time, when Cheshire did her ninja thing and hits me in the head with a plank of wood" Beast boy said moving his arms as much as he could for exaggeration. I look at his head and gave his bump his impressed look.

"Are you sure it was a plank of wood?" I ask him. No way could Cheshire make _that_ Hugh of a bump with only a plank of wood.

"It could have been a crowbar, but what's the difference" Beast boy shrugged. I gave him a slight concerned gaze and turned my head as Cyborg is deposed to my right.

Cyborg's whole body had stopped glowing. The only thing still functional is his head.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. He grumbled something about 'stupid animal themed villains' and lifted his head.

"I had been battling Mammoth, when that Wonderland creep snuck up from behind me and put this device on my back" Cyborg said. I look behind him to see a black circle.

"They came prepared" I mused staring at the device "Or at least, Cheshire did"

Cyborg grumbled as Beast boy nodded his head. Beast boy's head shot up as a thought passed his mind.

"Why don't we sing a song? That will cheer everyone up!" Beast boy said opening his mouth to sing, but was stopped by Cyborg and my glare. He wilted, green ears drooping.

"Hey, where's Nightwing?" I asked them randomly. Cyborg and Beast boy look up to survey the dredge. Their heads go back and forth, each time making my worry grow.

I hear a light 'ting!' of metal hitting metal behind me and tense my muscles. I am ready to fight, Handcuffed or not. I had been taught the basics of martial arts, by Black Canary no less.

"I would surrender, Robin" a voice speaks from behind me. I crane my head to see the voice's host, only for Cyborg and Beast boy growl.

"Slade" They both said under their breath. Why does that name sound so familiar?

"Why should we, Slade?" I hear Robin yell in defiance. I look around the dredge to see that all battles had secedes. All Conscious villains lining up behind us in a half circle, at least I think so. I couldn't see behind me because of this stupid collar.

"Wouldn't want any accidents? Would we?" The voice said. I hear the familiar sound of a trigger being pressed as Beast boy starts being electrocuted beside me. I grind my teeth in anger, I hate being a helpless hostage.

"What are you planning?" Robin asked as he retracting his bo-staff in defeat. Starfire and Raven just floated to the ground to show their surrender.

I see three Duplicates of a red suited guy run towards the trio. They put collars on the girls and take Robin's belt. All three of the Titans flinched as handcuffs are put on their hands.

"Perfect" Slade said from behind me, "We now just need Nightwing"

At that very moment Slade said 'Nightwing' warehouse across the dredge exploded. Everyone froze in shock at the sudden explosion. My eyes widen at the possibility that Nightwing had exploded. Another explosion happens on the other side of the warehouse. After three seconds, the roof of the warehouse collapses.

My breath hitches until I see two figures in the distance fighting. Nightwing's alive, at least one good thing has happened to me.

Hearing someone jump off the crane and I look over to see a man with a black and orange mask. I'm a complete idiot.

"Deathstroke?!" I asked in disbelief. All heads serve to me.

"Here I'm called Slade" Slade said in a calm and commanding voice. I speak the first thing that comes into my head. I'm an idiot remember?

"You go by your first name?" I ask. I see everyone's faces change, but is more interested in Robin's. He looked like he just won a million bucks.

"You know Slade's Id?" Robin asked in a calm voice trying not to get to hopeful.

"Yeah" I bluntly say. Robin gets a smirk on his face and looks at Slade as if silently taunting him.

The building closes to us explodes. My head snaps over there to see Nightwing running towards us. His gaze is over his shoulder as if waiting for something to materialize from the smoke of the warehouse.

I open my mouth to yell at him, but am stopped by the sounds of a handgun firing. Nightwing starts to zigzag and randomly flip. I suck in breath as a stray bullet almost hits Nightwing's arm. The gun fire stops as Nightwing gets closer to us.

Nightwing's three feet away from us when Slade finally speaks.

"So, you're Nightwing?" Slade asked to gain Nightwing's attention. Nightwing's heads snaps forward as he stops right in front of us. Nightwing's head go back and forth as if confused.

"There are two of you?" Nightwing says in confusion. I give him a questionable gaze that is ignored.

A figure jumps down from behind me and stands by Slade. I look away from Nightwing to see Deathstroke, my universe's Deathstroke.

**(Slade=Teen Titans, Deathstroke=Young Justice)**

The Titan's eyes grew wide as they took in the two Deathstrokes. Robin's jaw dropped in shock, and Beast boy froze as his brain tried to process the detail.

"Okaaay" Nightwing says slowly "you two need to take turns, cause I can't fight you both" Nightwing looks back and forth. I mentally (because I couldn't do it physically) hit myself in the head at Nightwing's words.

"If I may ask, who is to fight Nightwing?" A new voice said from behind me.

"Aqualad" I hiss silently, but loud enough to catch the attention of the Titans. I crane my head and trying to glare at Aqualad, but fail (Stupid collar).

"Why do you care? Trying to prove your worthiness?" Nightwing growled. The Titans look back and forth from me to Nightwing, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes, why do you care?" Deathstroke asked Aqualad.

"I would like to fight him. If it isn't that much trouble" Aqualad asked discreetly. It takes a full ten seconds for them to answer, probably to think about Aqualad's proposal. I finally give up on trying to glare at Aqualad and look at Nightwing. With one look I'm immediately get suspicious.

He's in a fighting stance, but it's not his usual one that radiated confidence and wit. This one emitted rage and omens to hurt anyone that is stupid enough to confront him. His usually loose muscles are tight, his eyes narrowed into slits.

But what really sparked my interest is the fact that as Nightwing emitted rage, he also is hesitant. As if he doesn't know how to act.

"It could be a test" Slade said breaking my thoughts.

"Maybe" Deathstroke complemented.

"How about this, I'll take him on and if he's still standing you can" Slade said slowly. I see Nightwing tense at Slade's words and glance around the dredge forming a plan.

"Or Aqualad can soften him up a bit" An unrecognizable voice said from behind me. I look at Nightwing to see if he recognized the villain, only to see his face shift slightly in guilt. I narrow my eyes at him. Is he hiding something? I swear he's slowly becoming as paranoid as Batman. Yes, he's starting to relax after leading the Team, but he still doesn't want to share information for some reason.

"Whatever you think is best" Aqualad quickly counteract the new person.

"Why don't we just handcuff him?" asked the red suited guy.

"I agree with Billy!" One of many red suited guys said. Deathstroke pulls out a gun with inhumanly speed and shoot the twins.

"I suggest you be quiet" Deathstroke said. I sigh in relief as I see the two twins (alive) hugging each other and cowering.

"New plan, I'll fight him" Deathstroke impatiently announced and walked forward.

"Why not Aqualad?" asked the new villain. Deathstroke turn around to glare at the new person.

"Because, Nightwing seems to go easy on him" Deathstroke said. I look at Nightwing in suspicion. Hasn't he already accepted that Aqualad had switched sides? Apparently not.

"I do not" Nightwing objected. The villains give him a glance, but continue discussing. Why are they even debating this?

"And Slade here needs solid info" Deathstroke finished ignoring Nightwing. Deathstroke glared behind me, daring the new villain to object.

"Fine" The new person grumbled in defeat, but I barely hear the villain as I zone out in thought at Deathstroke's words. Why does the Titan's version of Slade want to see Nightwing fight? Unless the Light told him about how Nightwing is the original Robin, but why test a universal version of him? Maybe as a reference for future fights, but why fights him now in front of the Titan's?

The sound of a sword unsheathing broke me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Deathstroke's sword unsheathed and headed towards Nightwing.

I stop breathing until Nightwing drops low to dodge and at the same time swipes his foot under Deathstroke. Deathstroke flips backwards and pulls his arm backwards to stab Nightwing. Nightwing, seeing Deathstroke's hand, uses one of his Eskrima sticks to redirect the sword.

Deathstroke's one eye narrowed as a plan formed. Deathstroke quickly punches towards Nightwing's face and kicks at Nightwing's stomach at the same time. Nightwing is forced to somersault backwards.

The two continue to battle at an inhuman speed. Nightwing would sometimes get the upper hand only for Deathstroke to quickly turn it back. The two are clearly equals; Nightwing with his offensive Acrobatic nature would clash with Deathstrokes strong defenses. It only became more impressive as the sun sets.

Nightwing and Deathstroke slowly start to use the shadows. They would disappear and appeared in random places. It's like they could teleport. The battle could in front of us only for it to disappear and reappear across the dredge.

One time the two appeared on top of the crane. Nightwing on the edge of the crane was forced to quadruple flip to a warehouse's roof nearby. The flip making Robin narrow his eyes for some reason.

I hastily lean forward as a rogue Wingding curves around my head. As I'm lean forward, I feel the handcuffs bend. I freeze and slowly move my hand towards the left. The hand cuffs start to bend with ease. My super strength is back, but how?

I turn back towards the battle to look for the right possible moment, but that proves to be a challenge. If an opening could present itself, it will have to be constructed.

"Détournement" I yelled in French. Nightwing gives me a weird look and kept fighting. After five seconds, a look of understanding passes.

Nightwing quickly jumps up and flips of Deathstroke's shoulders making Deathstroke stagger. Nightwing backs up to make space in between him and Deathstroke.

"Why?" Nightwing yelled towards Aqualad. Deathstroke get into a battle stance across from Nightwing, but waits to see what he has to say.

"Why did you kill Artemis?" Nightwing asked in a betrayed tone. I almost believed his 'betrayed' act. I would have if it wasn't for the glint of remorse in his eyes.

"She was in my way" Aqualad spoke emotionlessly.

"She was your friend" Nightwing retaliated. This time he shows no other emotion exempt betrayal and rage.

'Maybe he isn't hiding something, maybe I'm just reading him wrong' I think as the two continue battering.

"She _was_" Aqualad said, I growled at him.

"She was until you killed her" I managed to yell out between growls. All The Titans eyes slowly widen as realization dawned them, but stayed silent to hear more.

"It was necessary" Aqualad growled in anger.

"Murdering Artemis was _necessary_?" Nightwing snarled making everyone's heads snapped to Nightwing. As they're distracted by Nightwing, I silently snap the handcuffs apart.

I tense as the handcuffs make a small snapping sound and look for anyone that noticed the sound. Luckily nobody noticed and I move my hand towards Beast boy's cuffs.

"Kind of how keeping my parentage a secret was necessary?" Aqualad shouted in fury.

"Aquaman thought it was for the best" Nightwing yelled back.

"He thought wrong" Aqualad growled. I hear the pounding of footsteps as someone ran on the crane. Aqualad suddenly comes into view and charges Nightwing.

Nightwing, as if expecting Aqualad to charge, throws down a handful of smoke pellet. Any light the moon offered was covered by the big cloud of smoke. The only sign of battle is random grunting and battle cries.

I take this as Nightwing's distraction and tear off the collar. I stand up to think of what to do now. I look to my left and see beast boy. With new determination, I split Beast boy's collar and handcuff. I point in Raven's direction as he stands up. He nods towards me and turns towards Raven's direction.

By the time the smoke cloud dissipates, everyone (exempt Cyborg) is up and ready to fight. Nightwing and Aqualad don't notice us and continue fighting. Both of them too caught up in trying to exterminate each other.

The villains that do notice us are frozen in shock. Billy and his twins five each other a look and flee. The others take longer to unfreeze and end up being knocked out by black energy.

By the time Aqualad notices out escape, the only villains left is the two Deathstrokes and the new villain. Aqualad cease his attack on Nightwing and backs up to the new villain's side. The two give each other a quick glance.

"Another time" Slade announces. I run up to stop the to-be gone villains, but am too late as Deathstroke throws down a smoke pellet at his feet.

I back up coughing with clutch my eyes in pain as the smoke stings them. It takes me awhile, but I finally am able reopen my eyes to see Robin already in the middle of the clearing smoke.

"He got away" Robin states with a mix of rage and defeat. Beast boy relaxes out of his fighting stance and looks up to Robin in wonder.

"Whoa, Robin" Beast boy says holding his head "Dude, since when could you replicate?"

"Glad you're okay" Raven sarcastically replies and walks up to heal Beast boy's bump. Robin looks around the dredge one last time and huffs in anger.

"You guys bring Beast boy and Cyborg to the infirmary, I'm going to contact the police" Robin orders while opening his communicator.

"You'll be right behind us?" Raven asks suspiciously. Cyborg gave Robin a glare that said 'you better be right behind us'.

"Ya, I'll meet you at the tower" Robin said rolling his eyes. Everyone nods and walks on one of the three floating discs Raven summoned. I end up stepping on the same Black disc that Nightwing is riding on. As we are lifted off the ground, I give Nightwing a look.

"We are talking later" I state. Nightwing sighs and nods as if expecting me to say that. I ignore him and look around to see Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg on a separate discs, but no Starfire.

I look around some more and finally see her by Robin. Starfire floating at Robin's side trying to have a conversation with Robin as he tied up villains. Starfire clearly had something on her mind, but Robin was too deep in his own thoughts to acknowledge her.

I sigh at the sight. Robin in this universe is too much like Batman. He's pushing his friends away (Unknowingly) and becoming too secretive. At the same time, so is Nightwing. Maybe it's a Bat-rule or Bat-thing? Ugh, that sentence had too many Bat-prefixes. Bat-prefixes… I need a nap.

It takes four more minutes to get to the tower. In those four minutes I had to keep an exhausted Nightwing awake. Thank god for my reflexes, Nightwing almost stabbed me in the eye with a Wingding two times. Other times he just about flipped me off the disc. I am not helping Nightwing to his room. He's going to sleep on the couch for all I care.

As we approach the tower Raven conjures a black portal on the side and directs our disc through it. I land in the living room as the disc dissolves into the carpet, but Nightwing just crashed on to the couch. By the time I'm standing up, he's already asleep. I sigh and go to get a blanket for him.

What? He may have tried to impale my eye with a Wingding, but in the end he's still like a little brother to me.

I retrieve a blanket and pillow from a random room and walk back. When I get back, I see Nightwing had somehow rolled off the couch and on to the floor.

I sigh again and I throw the blanket over him and lift his head up to put the pillow under his head. I get up and tilt my head to the right as a Wingding flies over my left shoulder. I hear the crash of a window breaking and flinch.

I go to walk away when I see something gray sticking out of an exposed part of Nightwing's utility belt. I walk back and grab the gray thing.

'It's a wallet' I think, but after closer examination I confirm it to be a waterproof wallet.

"Why does Nightwing have a waterproof wallet?" I think out loud. I hear the swish of the doors and turn to see Raven standing there.

"Do you know anything about machines?" Raven asks. I slip the wallet into my back pocket and give her an irritated look.

"I know a few things" I tell her "Why?"

"I need someone to fix Cyborg" Raven said. I narrow my eyes at her. I don't know why, but something rubbed me the wrong way with her.

"Why can't you do it?" I ask her dumbly.

"I can't figure out the difference between a microwave and a toaster oven. I certainly don't know how to repair a cybernetic being" Raven said uninterestingly and floated back through the door. I gave the door a small glare and looked back at Nightwing.

"Hope we find a way home soon" I tell the sleeping figure. I look away not expecting an answer and make my way to the doorway. I blindly walk through the hallways until I realized something.

I have no clue where the infirmary is.

I groan and turn to go back, but stop as I feel the wallet in my pocket. I take it out and open it to see a flash drive, letter, and case. I open the letter first and start reading. I only get half way through the letter and drop it in shock.

Aqualad's not a traitor?

Artemis is alive?!

What have you done Nightwing?

* * *

**A.N. Is this considered a Cliffhanger? I don't know. Anyways sorry about long wait, but my Dad signed me up for Soccer that. exact. day.*****Slams head on key board* We had a serious talk after that. That and it's the end of the year and my teachers don't believe in relaxing.**

**In other news, was the fighting scene okay? Horrible? Decent? Needs improvement? I don't know. I'm not even sure if that part was OOC or not. I just wanted a fight scene between Deathstroke and Nightwing, because 1, DC nation didn't have the two interact and 2, For the Plot. If it's out of character, it will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Before I reply to comments I need to know something. Other than fire, what's Aqualad's weaknesses? I seriously can't figure out any mental weaknesses. He's calm, not impulsive, and not power hungry. I just can't figure anything out. (No Aqualad's dad being black Manta doesn't count, Aqualad's not even influenced by his family ties so it isn't a weakness).**

**The Midknight Raven~ Glad you love it and thanks for the info! Don't worry, you didn't come off as a Jerk or anything. You have it exact, but when I put Nobodies P.O.V I try to put it as if watching it on TV. Everyone's P.O.V is exactly that, 3rd person. Again thanks and glad you love it!**

**ShadowlightStarlight~ Yep, Starfire's going to take it wrong. Next chapter I might have her confront Nightwing, but it matters what I type. I know right! I was typing that section and thought the same thing ' What if someone heard them?' Lol!**

**Hina Kita~ I'm glad I'm alive too. Yeah, Cliffhangers, gotta hate them, but it's sorta hard to not write them. I don't know how to stop the chapter without them. How long did I leave you waiting? I hope it wasn't to long. Oh! Glad you understand the whole 'I don't have time to write' deal. Thanks!**

**kekejo99~ Glad You like it!**

**Hope that's everyone. See you next chapter! Leave any question's, constructive criticism, and other things in the comments and/or PM me!  
**


End file.
